Harry Potter, el comienzo de una nueva aventura
by JAIMOL
Summary: Esta historia comienza después del último capítulo pero antes del epilogo. Harry tras la batalla final decide que quiere viajar para aumentar sus conocimientos y su magia. En su viaje tendrá aventuras, romances y drama. Multi-crossover.
1. Lagrimas tras la batalla

**Hola a todo el mundo, aquí les traigo una historia que llevo un tiempo planeando. Como verán se tratara de un Harry después del último capítulo pero antes del epilogo. Será también un multicrossover con mezclas de muchas series y libros. De momento tengo pensado un par de capítulos con Embrujadas, la saga crepúsculo y Buffy. En cuanto a la pareja de Harry aun no lo he decidido pero ya les comento que no se tratara de Ginny Weasley ni de nadie del universo de Harry Potter. Acepto propuestas sobre que otras series quieren que participe. Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Lagrimas tras la batalla**

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana de un gran castillo en el norte de Escocia. La escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se levantaba no solo en un nuevo día sino también una nueva era. El motivo, la victoria definitiva de Harry Potter contra Lord Voldemort considerado el mago oscuro más temible de los últimos tiempos, además, era una victoria definitiva ya que esta vez había cuerpo de Voldemort que demostraba que estaba muerto, no como cuando Harry lo derroto siendo un bebe que aunque destruyo el cuerpo no destruyo el espíritu.

Harry se despertó aquella mañana feliz y contento había dormido muy bien tras varios años de incertidumbre por el regreso de Lord Voldemort, vio que en la cama de al lado donde dormía su amigo Ron Weasley estaba vacía algo que le impresiono ya que el joven siempre se despertaba tarde pero supuso que estaría con su familia debido a la pérdida de uno de sus hermanos, el entrañable Fred Weasley uno de los conocidos infames gemelos Weasley. Nada más pensar en Fred a Harry le vinieron a la mente las demás muertes sucedidas durante la batalla, Remus y Tonks eran de las muertes que más le dolía debido a haber dejado huérfano a Teddy a una edad tan temprana, el joven Colin Creevey aun recordaba como en su primer año el muchacho le intentaba sacar siempre fotos y la última muerte la de Severus Snape, había odiado al hombre con toda su alma, le había hecho la vida imposible en el colegio, pero aun así respetaba al hombre por lo que había arriesgado para protegerlo.

Se vistió completamente y decidió que le pediría a Kreacher que le trajera algo de comida, seguramente el gran salón estaría a rebosar y debía reconocer que no tenía ganas de que la gente empezara a molestarlo.

- Kreacher

El elfo domestico apareció en un plof delante de Harry.

- Desea algo amo Harry.

- Lo primero es decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti, estoy seguro que Regulus también lo estará este donde este.

- Gracias amo Harry - dijo el elfo con lagrimas - ¿que necesita?

- Tráeme unas tostadas y un jugo de calabaza, además, dile a la directora Mcgonagall que necesito hablar con ella en su despacho.

El elfo desapareció y al momento le trajo el desayuno, tras eso el joven cogió su varita y la varita de sauco que pensaba devolver a la tumba de Dumbledore y se encamino al despacho de la directora, para evitar ser visto llevaba puesta su capa de invisibilidad que le fue de gran ayuda ya que mucha gente lo estaba esperando a la entrada de la sala común.

Con calma llego al despacho donde la gárgola le dejo entrar sin necesidad de contraseña, Harry entonces recordó las veces que había estado allí durante su sexto año mientras Dumbledore le enseñaba los recuerdos de Voldemort y sobre los Horrocruxes las anclas que el mago oscuro había creado para seguir con vida y que Harry había tenido que buscar durante su último año.

En el despacho se encontraba la profesora Mcgonagall hablando tranquilamente con el cuadro del profesor Dumbledore, miraron a Harry cuando entro y el antiguo director le dirigió una sonrisa.

- Buenos días señor Potter.

- Buenos días directora ¿qué tal ha comenzado el día?

- Teniendo en cuenta que aun no sé si es un sueño, ha comenzado bien.

- Le puedo asegurar que no es un sueño, se ha ido y esta vez no volverá.

- Eso es lo que me está tratando de decir Dumbledore pero aun no sé si creerlo, ha sido un tiempo muy oscuro que creía que no acabaría.

Harry ando un poco hacia la ventana y miro los terrenos de Hogwarts.

- Ha terminado, pero nuestro trabajo no, queda mucho por hacer.

- Hay algo que necesito saber Harry, no le he preguntado a Albus pero en verdad necesito saberlo, ¿es verdad lo que contaste sobre Severus cuando batallaste contra Voldemort?

- ¿El sacrificio que hizo?, ¿lo que arriesgo? si es cierto, Severus Snape es sin duda el hombre más valiente que he conocido.

- Pero entonces, como lo tratamos.

- Espero ver pronto un cuadro en este despacho honrando lo que hizo, creo que se lo merece.

- No te preocupes Harry - dijo el profesor Dumbledore - el colegio sabrá lo que Severus Snape hizo por esta escuela y será recompensado por ello.

- Me alegra oír eso.

- Dígame una cosa señor Potter, ¿que planea hacer ahora?

- De momento voy a esperarme a que se celebren los funerales por los caídos, debo reconocer que me gustaría hablar en honor de Remus y del profesor Snape.

- ¿Y después?

- Creo que voy a viajar, me gustaría conocer el mundo, que diferente magia hay en otros lugares, aprender idiomas, un poco de todo.

- Me parece correcto Harry - dijo el profesor Dumbledore - te recomiendo que para este viaje lleves también mi varita, te será muy útil.

- Debo reconocer que pensaba devolverla a su tumba.

- La varita ha reconocido a su dueño, es sorprendente que las tres reliquias se hayan vuelto a reunir en el último heredero de los Peverell.

Mcgonagall escuchaba atenta la conversación, debía reconocer que la decisión de Harry era muy madura pero se sorprendió ya que la conversación de ahora parecía hablar de las legendarias reliquias de la muerte, eso quería decir que Harry era ahora el amo de la muerte además del último heredero de los Peverell.

- Las reliquias de la muerte, pensé que eran un cuento para niños.

- Bueno profesora se dice que todos los cuentos tienen una base real, en este caso las reliquias son autenticas, primero está la varita que ha pasado de mago en mago que la ha reclamado tras derrotar a su anterior poseedor, luego la piedra cuyo último poseedor fue Morfin Gaunt el tío de Lord Voldemort antes de que este lo asesinase y por último la capa que ha pasado de generación en generación hasta llegar a mí.

- Eso quiere decir que el que no debe ser nombrado y tu erais familia lejana.

- Podríamos decirlo, pero profesora, debería empezar a llamarlo por su nombre, se ha ido y por pronunciar su nombre no va a volver.

- Es inútil Harry - dijo el profesor Dumbledore - lo intente durante años pero no lo he conseguido.

- Eso parece y tampoco favorece que durante el último año el nombre fuera un detector de magos que fuesen contra él.

- Diré el nombre cuando me sienta preparada, ahora si no quieres nada más Potter puede ir a ayudar.

Harry salió del despacho con calma bajo por las escaleras cuando se encontró a la familia Weasley y a Hermione como si fueran donde la directora.

- Harry, no sabíamos dónde estabas.

- Había ido a hablar con Dumbledore y Mcgonagall ¿cómo esta señora Weasley?

- Estoy bien, mi niño se ha ido pero se ha ido luchando como él quería.

- Estoy seguro de que este donde este está orgulloso de que su madre haya sido la que ha derrotado a la sierva más fiel de Lord Voldemort.

- Gracias por tus palabras Harry.

Harry entonces se dirigió al señor Weasley.

- Gracias Harry, nos has salvado a todos.

- No me las tiene que dar señor Weasley.

Harry fue saludando a los hermanos Weasley hasta llegar a George el gemelo de Fred.

- Lo siento George.

- Gracias Harry, pero no se qué hacer ahora.

- Debes seguir adelante, como buen sucesor de los merodeadores Fred no querría que lo dejases, igual que hicieron Remus y Sirius.

El joven asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, Harry entonces miro a Ginny, su querida Ginny.

- ¿Estás bien Ginny?

La joven se tiro en sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza, ambos se abrazaron durante un rato.

- Gracias por esperarme Ginny.

- Como ya te dije te esperaría lo que hiciese falta.

Los dos jóvenes entonces se besaron ante la alegría de la familia de la joven y de Hermione. Cuando sus labios se separaron Harry le cogió la mano.

- Ahora tengo que hacer un par de cosas, luego nos vemos.

La joven soltó la mano de Harry y se fue a consolar a George, por último Harry se dirigió a sus dos amigos, aquellos que le había acompañado durante su viaje y sus aventuras en los últimos siete años.

- ¿Venís conmigo? hay algo que debo hacer.

Los tres amigos se fueron juntos mientras la familia Weasley miraba al trío dorado. Los tres amigos salieron del castillo con dificultad ya que querían evitar a la gente.

- ¿Dónde vamos Harry? - pregunto Ron.

- Vamos a la casa de los Gritos, quiero recoger el cuerpo de Severus Snape.

- Pensar en todo lo que ha hecho, que más habrá hecho para ayudar sin que nosotros lo sepamos.

- Eso no importa Hermione, lo importante es que sea recordado como un héroe, un valiente que no se rindió ante nada.

Los dos amigos asintieron ante las palabras de Harry. Harry les comento sobre los planes que tenía tras los funerales.

- Vaya Harry ¿qué pasa con lo de ser auror?

- Aun me gusta la idea Ron, pero he pensado que a lo mejor puede hacer más bien al mundo si voy aprendiendo, estoy seguro que hay mucha magia que no conocemos.

- A mí también me gustaría, pero primero debo ir a encontrar a mis padres.

- Estoy seguro de que Ron te acompañara, además, debe presentarse como debe a sus futuros suegros.

Harry salió corriendo tras decir las palabras, se giro y vio a sus dos amigos todo sonrojados. El joven sonrió y siguió su camino, tras inmovilizar el sauce boxeador entro por el tronco para ir al pasaje de la casa de los gritos. Al llegar vio el cuerpo en el suelo de Severus Snape, tal y como lo había dejado cuando el hombre le había entregado sus recuerdos para que el joven supiera la verdad.

Con un movimiento de varita levanto el cuerpo del hombre y lo puso a levitar. Harry entonces se dio cuenta de que había hecho magia no verbal sin esfuerzo, era una de las magias que más difícil se le daba pero en aquel momento no había tenido ningún esfuerzo. Harry miro la varita y vio que se trataba de la suya propia por lo que pensó que debía ser algo que le pasaba, le debería preguntar a Dumbledore.

Harry salió con el cuerpo por el sauce boxeador y vio que sus amigos aun estaban quietos en el lugar que los había dejado.

- Parejita, me ayudáis.

- Claro Harry - dijo Hermione rápidamente como si quisiera tener un tema que atender para salir de la situación - ¿qué vas a hacer?

- Merece ser enterrado aquí, en Hogwarts, vamos a la tumba de Dumbledore.

Los amigos se dirigieron a la tumba del antiguo director, allí Harry convoco un ataúd y con letras en verde esmeralda escribió el nombre de Severus Snape. Harry otra vez se dio cuenta de su facilidad para realizar magia sin varita, estaba claro que algo le había pasado pero no sabía que era, además, se notaba más fuerte y con una magia más poderosa. Los tres amigos estuvieron un rato delante de la tumba en solemne silencio por el hombre.

Desde un despacho en lo alto del castillo, Minerva Mcgonagall veía la escena que sucedía al lado de la tumba de Dumbledore. La mujer debía decir que estaba orgullosa de sus tres alumnos sobre todo de Harry que a pesar del dolor que le había causado Snape se estaba comportando como debe comportarse una persona en esa situación, no dejar que el odio le consuma.

Tras dejar el cuerpo de Snape los tres amigos se dirigieron al gran salón donde vieron a Andrómeda Tonks con su nieto en brazos al lado de los cuerpos de Remus y Tonks.

- Señora Tonks, siento mucho lo de Tonks.

- Gracias Harry, se lo que Remus significaba para ti, pero no es justo, mi pequeño Teddy ahora está sin padres.

- Pero tiene a su abuela y a su padrino y nunca lo dejaremos solo.

- Gracias Harry, ¿quieres cogerlo en brazos?

Harry extendió los brazos y con cuidado se llevo en brazos al pequeño Ted Lupin, el niño con el pelo castaño paso a un negro azabache como el pelo de Harry.

- Parece que le gustas a tu ahijado.

- Eso parece, tome señora Tonks - dijo Harry y le entrego al bebe - le quiero consultar una cosa.

- Dime Harry.

- Es sobre donde piensa enterrar a Tonks, debo reconocer que me gustaría enterrar a Remus en el valle de Godric junto a mis padres por si dejaría también enterrar a Tonks en el mismo sitio.

- No habrá ningún problema Harry, estoy segura que Remus y Tonks estarían de acuerdo.

Harry entonces se despidió de la mujer y dio un suave beso en la frente a su ahijado. Antes de marcharse se dirigió a la mujer.

- Por cierto, quizás debiese hablar con su hermana, sin Narcisa las cosas hubiesen sido muy diferentes.

- Lo hare Harry, gracias por el consejo.

Los jóvenes marcharon al lugar donde reposaba Voldemort, allí vieron un grupo de aurores encabezado por Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Buenas Harry ¿quieres algo?

- Saber qué vais a hacer con el cuerpo.

- No lo sabemos, tenía pensado pedirle consejo a Dumbledore.

- Si me permites me encargare yo de su cuerpo.

- No creo que haya ningún problema ¿donde lo enterraras?

- Aun no lo tengo pensado pero quiero que sea un lugar que nadie conozca, no quiero que algún seguidor oculto lo busque y se ponga a adorarlo.

- Me parece bien Harry, por cierto, dentro de unos días se van a empezar a celebrar los juicios por los seguidores de Voldemort.

- Avísame sobre todo para el juicio de los Malfoy, quiero estar ahí.

- Claro Harry no habrá ningún problema.

Durante el resto del día Harry estuvo ayudando en los arreglos del colegio y en el traslado de los cuerpos. El joven era reverenciado como un héroe pero no hacía mucho caso a los comentarios. Fue poco después de la cena cuando se encontró con Neville en un pasillo como si huyera de algo.

- ¿Pasa algo Neville?

- Un grupo de chicas que no me dejan en paz, desde que termino la batalla no dejan de atosigarme.

- Es normal, eres un héroe.

- ¿Dime Harry que debería hacer con esto? - dijo Neville mostrando la espada de Gryffindor con la que había derrotado a Nagini.

- Puedes perfectamente devolverla al despacho de la directora, la espada de Gryffindor se presentara a un verdadero Gryffindor en momentos de necesidad.

- Lo primero es ver a mi abuela, no la he visto en todo el día.

- Estoy seguro que tu abuela estará orgullosa.

- Ojala nuestros padres estuviesen con nosotros para ver en los hombres que nos hemos convertido - dijo Harry y decidió contarle un asunto a Neville - por cierto Neville hay algo que debo contarte.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Te acuerdas de la profecía ¿verdad? - Neville asintió - verás la profecía fue realizada por Trelawey, justo en la entrevista que le hacia el profesor Dumbledore para ver si valía como profesora.

- Pero creí que la profecía fue destruida en la batalla del departamento de misterios.

- Esa era la copia, la original la tenía Dumbledore y él me la revelo esa misma noche.

- ¿Qué decía?

- El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... , Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Según la profecía dos niños eran los candidatos, dos niños que nacieron al final de julio y cuyos padres habían luchado tres veces contra Voldemort.

- Mis padres y tus padres.

- En efecto, me ataco a mí ya que se sintió identificado al ser los dos de sangre mestiza.

- Entonces si hubiera sido al revés ahora tu tendrías a tus padres en San Mungo y los míos estarían muertos.

- Puede ser Neville, no sabemos cómo podrían haber sido las cosas, solo tenemos conjeturas.

- Gracias por contarme la verdad Harry.

- Creí que merecías saberla.

- Bueno Harry voy a ver si veo a mi abuela, además, queremos ir a San Mungo antes de los funerales a ver a mis padres.

El joven se marcho con la espada en la mano por el pasillo, Harry siguió ayudando en lo que podía, Harry miro el reloj y vio que eran las once de la noche, decidió que era el momento de encargarse del cuerpo de Voldemort y tras pedirle a la profesora Mcgonagall una ayuda pudo sacar el cuerpo sin que nadie lo viera.

Harry fue hasta la zona del bosque prohibido donde había dejado la piedra de la resurrección. Cabo una tumba y tras incinerar el cuerpo le guardo en una urna y enterró la urna, allí nadie sabría donde reposarían sus restos.

El joven decidió irse de allí pero al ver la piedra decidió que quería tener una conversación con aquel que había sido su némesis. Cogió la piedra y tras concentrarse activo su poder, ante él apareció la figura de Lord Voldemort, pero con el aspecto de Tom Riddle que tenía en el colegio.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- Hola de nuevo Tom.

- Potter, que magia es esta.

- Solo una magia usando cierto objeto que estuvo en tu poder - dijo Harry mostrándole el anillo - ¿lo reconoces?

- Mi horrocrux.

- Era mucho más que eso Tom, tuviste en tu poder la piedra de la resurrección, una de las tres reliquias de la muerte junto con la varita de Sauco y la capa de invisibilidad.

- La historia de las reliquias, la conozco pero pensé que solo era un cuento infantil.

- Y estaba claro que eso a ti no te interesaba, es normal, al igual que yo no tuviste una infancia normal.

- No sabes nada de mi Potter.

- Se mucho más de lo piensas Tom, se sobre tu madre Merope Gaunt, sobre como incriminaste a tu tío Morfin Gaunt para deshacerte de tu padre y su familia.

- Seguro que es cosa de Dumbledore.

- Cierto Tom, Dumbledore te vigilo, investigo sobre ti.

- Y para que me has llamado ¿para burlarte de tu victoria?

- Claro que no, solo quería tener una conversación civilizada con aquel que ha intentando acabar con mi vida desde mi más tierna infancia.

- Y ahora.

- Sabes, podrías haber sido mucho mejor que en lo que te convertiste, tenías a muchos profesores que te admiraban, alumnos que te seguían con devoción, pero elegiste un camino oscuro, un camino que te ha llevado a esto.

- ¿Crees que puedes sermonearme Potter?

- Porque no, pudiste haber sido el mejor profesor y director de Hogwarts, demostrar que la casa Slytherin tiene entre sus filas a grandes alumnos y no solo magos oscuros.

- Creo que sabes que intente ser profesor.

- Cierto Tom, pero lo hiciste para tu propio beneficio, querías de Hogwarts tu cuartel general, buscabas el poder.

- Acaso tú Potter lo hubieras hecho de forma distinta.

- No lo sé Tom, nunca se sabrá, podemos conjeturar como podían haber sido las cosas, pero solo son conjeturas.

- Sabes Potter, eres sabio, nunca me había parado a pensarlo, también solo creía que eras un mocoso con suerte, arrogante como decía Snape.

- Bueno me temo que Severus tenía una visión de mí pensando en mi padre, nunca intento conocerme.

- Pero a pesar de todo te ayudo y debo reconocer que es su culpa mi caída.

- Pero no solo de Severus, debes saber que el primero que descubrió de tus horrocruxes fue Regulus Black, el robo el medallón de Salazar Slytherin de la cueva.

- ¿Regulus? nunca lo hubiera pensado.

- Usar a su elfo no fue muy buena idea.

- Bueno Potter, deseas algo más de mí.

- Ya no Tom, ha sido un honor hablar contigo necesitaba que era algo que debía hacer y ahora estoy satisfecho.

- Nos veremos en la otra vida Potter, que espero por mi parte que sea muy pronto.

- Yo por mi parte espero que sea dentro de mucho tiempo, llegar a ser viejo y con mucha familia.

- Hasta que nos volvamos a ver Potter.

Lord Voldemort desapareció tras hacer una reverencia a Harry, el joven entonces se guardo el anillo ya que quería hablar a Dumbledore de lo que había hecho y también que le aconsejara, además, quería que sus amigos se despidieran de sus seres queridos.

Harry decidió marchar a dormir a su habitación y vio que Ron ya estaba profundamente dormido. Harry decidió seguir el ejemplo de su amigo y dormir ya que al día siguiente serían los entierros por los caídos.

Cuando el día amaneció gran parte del castillo ya se encontraba despierta, los preparativos para los funerales estaban totalmente dispuestos, los jardines de Hogwarts esperaban muchísima gente para honrar a los caídos. Se había dispuesto un pequeño escenario para que los familiares de los caídos hablaran sobre aquellos que habían dado su vida por la libertad.

Había llegado el momento, uno por uno aquellos que iban a hablar fueron subiendo para honrar a sus familiares, de la familia Weasley subió Arthur para hablar de su hijo Fred, Dennis Creevey subió con sus padres para hablar de su hermano Colin, Andrómeda subió con su nieto en brazos para hablar de su hija y de su marido. Fueron subiendo todos aquellos que tenían una persona entre los caídos. Harry fue el último en subir de todos, tras apuntar a su garganta con la varita y lanzarse el Sonorus, el hechizo de aumento de voz.

- He subido aquí para hablar de dos personas que no tienen nadie para que hable por ellas, la primera de esas personas es Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin sufrió la maldición de ser el objetivo de Greyback en su más tierna infancia, por su estado nunca podría haber venido a Hogwarts, pero el profesor Dumbledore le abrió las puertas y fue aquí donde conoció a sus mejores amigos. Sufrió la muerte de sus amigos, la traición de gente que le importaba pero eso no le impidió seguir luchando, y así se ha ido, luchando por su hijo, luchando por su pequeño hijo recién nacido para que su descendencia tuviera un futuro. Por Remus Lupin.

Harry guardo silencio mientras los aplausos del público se escucharon por minutos, con calma Harry alzo la mano para hacer entender que aun no había terminado.

- Hay otra persona de la que quiero hablar hoy, esta persona ha sido tildada de mortifago, asesino y de muchas cosas, pero esta persona en realidad ha sido la persona más valiente que he conocido, me refiero a Severus Snape. El profesor Snape fue valiente como ningún otro, sacrifico todo para ayudar a otros, este hombre lo dio todo por el hijo de la mujer que amaba, por el hijo del hombre al que más odiaba y fue fiel a Albus Dumbledore a niveles que ninguno podemos imaginar. Una vez escuche a Dumbledore decir que los alumnos somos sorteados muy pronto en las casas de Hogwarts, es cierto ya que si Severus Snape fuese ahora mismo sorteado el sombrero tendría la duda de ponerlo en Gryffindor o Slytherin. Por Severus Snape el Slytherin más valiente que he tenido el placer de conocer.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, las palabras de Harry habían estado llenas de sentimiento, de emoción. Harry vio que en un rincón Draco Malfoy junto con su madre aplaudían las palabras de Harry, el joven Malfoy que sintió la mirada de Harry le devolvió la mirada.

Harry fue entonces a sentarse junto con Ginny, las últimas palabras fueron de Mcgonagall para que nadie olvidara a los caídos. En el lugar habría un gran monumento con los nombres de los fallecidos defendiendo la libertad.

Mcgonagall se dirigió a Harry cuando terminaron los festejos.

- Acompáñame Harry.

Harry siguió a la mujer hasta su despacho, al entrar vio que al lado del cuadro del profesor Dumbledore otro cuadro había aparecido. Mcgonagall no entro con él y se quedo fuera.

- Bienvenido Potter.

- Veo que por fin Hogwarts ha decidió recompensar sus esfuerzos profesor Snape.

- Gracias por tus palabras Potter.

- Necesitaba hacerlo, a pesar de cómo nos hemos tratado a los largo de estos siete años usted hizo algo que muy pocos podrían y estarían dispuestos a hacer.

- Dime Harry - intervino el profesor Dumbledore - ¿cuándo tienes pensado comenzar tu viaje?

- En unos días profesor, antes quiero intervenir para ayudar a Narcisa Malfoy y a Draco, puede que sin ellos las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes.

- Antes de marchar Harry debes ir a Gringotts, no lo sabes pero cuando un mago cumple la mayoría de edad por un módico precio le hacen una prueba de sangre para saber su linaje y pertenencias, como has estado viajando el último año no has podido hacerlo.

- Esta bien profesor Dumbledore, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarle.

- Dime Harry.

El joven con calma le conto lo que había estado haciendo la noche anterior, decir que los otros cuadros estaban sorprendidos sería un eufemismo, por ejemplo el antiguo director Armando Dippet tenía la boca que se hubiese caído de lo abierta que la tenía.

- Ha sido una actuación muy madura Harry.

- No sé que me impulso a hacerlo, pero tenía la necesidad de hablar con él.

- Eres el maestro de la muerte Harry, el dueño de las reliquias pero ten en cuenta que toda acción puede tener su consecuencia.

- Por eso quería preguntarle una cosa.

- Dime Harry.

- Me gustaría que los Weasley y Andrómeda se pudieran despedir de Fred y los demás, no quiero mostrarlo a nadie más, solo a aquellos que considero mi familia.

- No me parece mal que lo uses para que se despidan Harry, como he dicho antes una acción muy madura.

- Gracias profesor - Harry se dirigió al cuadro del profesor Snape - profesor Snape ¿me permitiría recuperar su libro de pociones?

- No veo porqué no, lo usaste un año sin saber a quién pertenecía.

- Lo quiero para estudiar los hechizos y pociones que hay en el libro, es cierto que antes solo me dedicaba a copiar pero no estudiaba los efectos de los hechizos.

- Esta bien Potter, no hay problema.

- Una última cosa profesor Dumbledore, me he dado cuenta de que me sucede algo extraño cuando uso mi magia.

- ¿A qué te refieres Harry?

- La magia no verbal la realizo con mucha más facilidad es lo que me he dado cuenta hasta ahora, además, los hechizos me salen con más fuerza pero sin esfuerzo, no sé qué otras cosas han cambiado.

- El motivo seguramente es que ya no tienes la parte del alma de Lord Voldemort, seguramente la magia del horrocrux y tu magia estaban en conflicto, lo que hacía que aunque tu magia era poderosa tuvieras que concentrarte más y poner más esfuerzo.

- Eso quiere decir Potter - intervino Snape - que seguramente ahora tengas más facilidad para la oclumancia.

- ¿Qué quiere decir profesor?

- Como bien sabes la magia no verbal es pronunciar el hechizo con tu mente - dijo el profesor Snape - lo que ocasiona que ahora puede ser que tengas más facilidad de concentración también para crear las barreras mentales necesarias en oclumancia.

- Gracias profesor, ahora tengo que irme, hasta la próxima vez.

- Que tengas buen viaje Potter.

- Bueno Harry siempre que necesites información puedes pasarte por aquí.

Harry salió del despacho dejando que la directora entrara, el joven fue entonces a la sala de los menesteres y se concentro en el lugar donde había guardado el antiguo libro de pociones de Snape. Recogió el libro del príncipe mestizo aunque el joven tenía dudas de que la saga estuviese tras ser quemada por el hechizo Fiendfyre lanzado por Crabble en el que el joven murió. Pero estaba claro que la magia del castillo había restaurado la sala.

Entonces Harry tras guardar el libro fue a ver a los Weasley y a Andrómeda. A los Weasley los encontró con Hermione y Fleur que sostenían a Teddy.

- ¿Dónde está Andrómeda?

- Se encuentra hablando con su hermana - dijo el señor Weasley - ¿querías algo Harry?

- Necesito que se reúnan todos conmigo esta noche, voy a pedirle a Mcgonagall un lugar apartado.

- ¿Pasa algo Harry?

- Es una sorpresa señor Weasley.

Harry entonces fue hacia donde estaba la señora Tonks, la mujer estaba abrazando a Narcisa la cual tras el abrazo se marcho del lugar.

- Señora Tonks.

- Dime Harry.

- Esta noche necesito que se reúna conmigo y los Weasley después de la cena, quiero mostrarles algo.

- Esta bien Harry.

- La profesora Mcgonagall les indicara el lugar.

Harry entonces fue a Mcgonagall para pedirle que preparase una sala privada, la mujer le pregunto el motivo pero Harry le dijo que ella también estaba invitada a venir.

Al cabo de varias horas Harry estaba esperando en una sala del tercer piso, en ella estaban Hermione y Ron solamente.

- No sé qué planeas Harry, pero estamos intrigados.

- No te preocupes Ron, es una sorpresa que os gustara.

Por la puerta entraron el resto de la familia Weasley, junto a Fleur, Mcgonagall y Andrómeda con Ted en brazos.

- Gracias por venir, lo que voy a mostrarles es algo que no debe salir de esta sala.

- ¿De qué se trata Harry?

- No puedo revelarlo, pero lo hago para que puedan despedirse de sus seres queridos.

Harry entonces se dio media vuelta para que nadie lo viera y activo el poder de la piedra de la resurrección, al momento varias figuras fantasmales aparecieron e hicieron que muchas personas de la sala dieron gritos de asombro y otras personas empezaran a llorar.

Harry había convocado a Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Ted Tonks, Fred Weasley, James Potter, Lily Potter y Sirius Black. Las formas fantasmales se movieron y el primero en hablar fue Fred.

- Me vais a decir que Harry se ha molestado en traernos para despedirnos y no vais a decir nada.

- ¿Eres tu Fred?

- Si mama, me alegro de verte.

- Mi niño - dijo la mujer con lágrimas y lo intento abrazar pero atravesó la figura de su hijo - ¿qué ha pasado?

- Solo somos espíritus llamados por Harry.

- ¿Pero os podéis quedar?

- Me temo que no señora Weasley - dijo Harry interviniendo - este ya no es su lugar.

- No te preocupes mama, ahora debéis continuar adelante, ser felices.

- Mi niño.

Harry y Mcgonagall entonces estuvo hablando un rato con sus padres y Sirius, mientras los Weasley hablaban con Fred, Andrómeda hablaba con su hija, su marido y su yerno llevando al pequeño Teddy en brazos cuyo pelo cambiaba según cuál de sus padres estuviera mirando.

- Estamos muy orgullosos Harry, lo que has hecho es muy noble.

- Gracias mama - el joven se dirigió a Sirius - ahora ya sabes sobre tu hermano ¿cómo te sientes?

- Debo decir que cuando me lo encontré en el otro lado y saber la verdad no podía estar más orgulloso de él.

- También cierto elfo domestico tiene su merito.

- Si lo llego a saber no lo hubiera tratado como lo he hecho.

- Bueno hijo creo que es hora de marcharse – dijo James – recuerda que siempre te querremos y estaremos en tu corazón.

- Lo recordare papa.

Harry entonces se levanto de donde se encontraba.

- Es hora de marcharse.

- Gracias por lo que has hecho Harry - dijo Fred - permitirme que me despidiera de mi familia y de mi futura familia.

- Gracias Harry por permitirnos ver a nuestro hijo - dijeron Remus y Tonks, después concluyo Ted Tonks - y por ver a mi nieto.

- Molly - Lily se dirigió a la mujer - gracias por ser una madre para mi hijo.

- No tienes que dármelas Lily, tienes un hijo maravilloso.

- Espero que seas un buen padrino Harry - dijo Remus - por lo menos no eres un inconsciente como cierto chucho que yo se me.

- Cállate Lunático, aun no sé cómo te has atrevido a tocar a mi primita.

- ¡Madura Sirius! - dijeron a la vez Lily, Molly y Andrómeda.

- No te preocupes Remus, cuidare de tu hijo - ignorando los quejidos de Sirius - seré un buen padrino.

- Estoy seguro de que lo serás.

- Es una lástima Harry - dijo Tonks - al final no competimos para ver quien era mejor en una escoba.

- Teniendo en cuenta de que soy el buscador más joven en un siglo, estoy seguro que sería yo.

- No me cabe duda - comento la mujer con una sonrisa - cuida bien de mi pequeño.

- Lo hare Tonks, le hablare mucho de sus padres y de lo valiente que fueron.

Se despidieron con lágrimas salvo Harry que conservaba una entereza no propia de su edad. Harry entonces uso el poder de la piedra y las figuras de sus familiares y amigos desaparecieron de la sala.

- Gracias Harry - dijo Arthur - no sé cómo lo has hecho pero gracias.

Todos agradecieron a Harry lo que había hecho antes de salir sala salvo Ron y Hermione.

- No me esperaba que usases la piedra de esa forma Harry - dijo Hermione - cuando lo planeaste

- Cierto amigo - dijo Ron - pero gracias, me he podido despedir de Fred.

- Lo hable con Dumbledore y a él le parecía bien, también debéis saber que Snape tiene su cuadro por fin.

- La magia del castillo habrá sido la responsable.

- Hermione es lo mismo que me dijo Dumbledore, que Hogwarts sabría el bien que había hecho Severus Snape.

- No podemos decir que con nosotros fuera muy amigable.

- Cierto Ron - dijo Harry - pero hay que reconocer que lo que ha hecho ha sido algo que pocos serían capaces.

Los tres amigos estuvieron hablando un largo rato en la sala común de Gryffindor hasta que se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente Harry tenía pensado enterrar los cuerpos de Remus y Tonks en el valle de Godric.

Cuando al día siguiente llegaron al valle de Godric se dirigieron al cementerio, allí Harry acompañado de todos los Weasley, Hermione, Fleur, Mcgonagall, Andrómeda y varios miembros de la orden del fénix y compañeros de Harry incluyendo a Neville y Luna.

Los enterraron al lado de las tumbas de James y Lily, además, también había una lapida con el nombre de Sirius Black ya que aunque su cuerpo hubiera desaparecido estaban seguros que al hombre le gustaría descansar en su momento final al lado de sus amigos.

Harry entonces noto varias gotas que le caían, estaba lloviendo es lo que se pensaría, pero el joven sabía que era así, eran lágrimas, lagrimas tras una batalla que nunca creían que iba a llegar, lágrimas por los caídos y también por un nuevo comienzo.

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y que sea de su agrado. Ahora voy a escribir sobre mis otras historias de Harry Potter para explicar que va a pasar con ellas.**

**Harry Potter, el maestro de Atlantis: Como han visto es una historia nueva, estoy escribiendo el segundo capítulo y espero tenerlo terminado antes de la primera quincena de febrero.**

**Harry Potter un nuevo comienzo, Harry y la segunda guerra, Harry Potter y el linaje secreto los estoy reescribiendo debido a que perdí las historias tras varios problemas con mi ordenador.**

**El resto de historias de Harry Potter simplemente serán borradas, siento mucho quitarlas y pido disculpas por las personas que las siguen.**


	2. Cambios y un nuevo comienzo

**Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de la historia. Me alegra ver que el primer capítulo les ha gustado. Espero que este segundo capítulo sea de su agrado. **

**Capítulo 2**

**Cambios y un nuevo comienzo**

El mundo mágico estaba de celebración, la derrota de Lord Voldemort había sido informada por todos lados y al igual que la última vez muchas celebraciones habían estado a punto de desvelar el mundo mágico a los muggles. El ministerio de magia había sido totalmente reordenado, Kinsgley que había sido elegido ministro de magia había tenido una gran cantidad de trabajo. Lo primero era que esta vez los mortifagos no podían alegar estar bajo la maldición Imperius por lo que los juicios no dejaban de sucederse, también habían sido enjuiciados personas que habían sido encarceladas sin motivo alguno para comprobar sus lealtades. Harry había pedido al ministro que el juicio de la familia Malfoy fuera uno de los últimos ya que quería asistir.

Otros cambios a los que tuvo que enfrentarse el nuevo ministro fue el cambio en mucho de los departamentos del ministerio, habían sido muchas perdidas por lo que el ministerio ingles había pedido ayuda a otros ministerios los cuales ayudaron de buen gusto, el que más ayudo fue el ministerio francés a petición del señor Delacour el padre de Fleur. La ayuda había llegado sobre todo en aurores para detener a los grupos aun fieles al señor tenebroso, especialistas en pociones para la creación de Veritaserum para la interrogación de los sospechosos y por último ayuda para la reconstrucción de Hogwarts.

Harry se había levantado aquella mañana temprano ya que había solicitado con Gringotts una cita para hacerse la prueba de sangre que le había sugerido Dumbledore. El joven había estado los últimos días ayudando en todo lo que podía y había notado los cambios en su magia de gran manera, los hechizos de las diferentes áreas de la magia le salían con más facilidad y potencia, había incluso comprobado que se le daba mejor comprender las explicaciones teóricas y los conceptos necesarios para la realización de pociones, incluso había desarrollado un sexto sentido en la elaboración de pociones como si el joven sintiera a la perfección cuando debía estar preparada una poción. El joven tras consultar con Dumbledore había sido aconsejado que perfeccionase desde el principio con las enseñanzas básicas y fuese subiendo. Cabe decir que como Harry pasaba gran parte de sus ratos libres leyendo y estudiando Ron lo estaba comparando con Hermione, cosa que hizo gracia a gran parte de Hogwarts salvo a Hermione que refunfuño a su novio.

Cuando Harry entro en el banco de Gringotts sintió un leve pinchazo de molestia, era debido a que la última vez que había estado allí se habían hecho pasar por otras personas para poder acceder a la bóveda de Bellatrix Lestrange para recuperar el horrocrux que estaba en la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, el resultado había sido que los tres amigos habían escapado a lomos de un dragón causando graves daños al banco. El joven se dirigió al primer duende que vio libre y se le acerco.

- Buenos días, tengo concertada una cita para realizar una prueba de sangre.

- ¿A nombre de quién?

- Harry Potter.

El duende que tenía la mirada en un libro de cuentas alzo la vista para fijarse en la cicatriz de Harry.

- Sígame señor Potter.

- Se que es mucho pedir pero me gustaría que la prueba me la hiciera Griphook si es posible.

El duende ya sorprendido de atender a Harry Potter se impresiono ante que el joven nombrara a un duende algo raro entre los magos.

- No habrá ningún problema señor Potter, será atendido enseguida.

Harry fue llevado a un despacho en el cual al cabo de unos minutos Griphook apareció.

- Bienvenido a Gringotts señor Potter.

- Es un honor volver a verte Griphook, gracias por todo a pesar de cómo acabo todo, tus acciones ayudaron en parte en la derrota final de Lord Voldemort.

- No noto que me mienta señor Potter por lo que aceptare su cumplido.

Harry sonrió, el duende mientras saco una pluma que Harry reconoció como una pluma de sangre.

- ¿Una pluma de sangre?

- Parecida Señor Potter, esta pluma lo que hace es que debe usted pincharse con ella para que absorba algo de sangre, después de eso la pluma se encargara de escribir su patrimonio y pertenencias.

Harry así lo hizo y vio como en efecto pasaba lo dicho por el duende, tras eso Griphook saco un pergamino en el que la pluma empezó a escribir por si sola como una pluma a vuelapluma usada por Skeeter pero claramente diferente. Cuando la pluma termino de escribir Griphook le entrego el pergamino a Harry. En el pergamino había claramente un árbol genealógico que tal y como se esperaba se remontaba a la época de los hermanos Peverell.

El pergamino detallaba que Harry era nombrado como Lord Potter, Lord Peverell y Lord Black. También venían reflejadas las bóvedas familiares de cada una de las casas. Por último venían los negocios y propiedades de los que Harry era dueño.

- Perdone mi confusión Griphook pero no entiendo como soy Lord Black, creí que Sirius había sido desheredado por su madre.

- El problema señor Potter que Walburga Black no lo hizo oficial en Gringotts por lo que el señor Black seguía siendo el cabeza de la familia Black hasta su muerte donde estipulo que usted era su heredero.

- Sirius no lo sabía, está claro que hay muchas cosas que los magos desconocen del funcionamiento de Gringotts.

- Al igual que de la historia de ciertos objetos - dijo Griphook como si quisiera cambiar de tema - por cierto señor Potter cómo es posible que la espada de Gryffindor ya no esté en nuestro poder.

- El motivo es que una vez más la espada fue en ayuda de un autentico Gryffindor, en concreto fue a manos de Neville Longbottom el cual corto la cabeza de Nagini la serpiente de Lord Voldemort.

- Impresionante parece que la espada tiene vida propia.

- No entiendo los motivos pero tiene usted razón, ahora si es posible me gustaría visitar las bóvedas que poseo y también comentar sobre los diferentes métodos de pago que hay tanto en nuestro mundo como en el mundo muggle.

- Sígame y tras la visita a sus bóvedas le explico los diferentes métodos de pago.

Se subieron en las vagonetas de Gringotts y a gran velocidad bajaron a gran profundidad, Harry comprendió que al ser sus familias tan antiguas se trataba de bóvedas bastante profundas. Visito con calma las tres bóvedas, en las tres había grandes cantidades de dinero y lo único que se diferenciaba era que en la bóveda de la familia Black la colección de libros y objetos estaban en gran parte relacionados con las artes oscuras. También las montañas de oro de cada bóveda eran impresionantes. Harry estaba seguro que no se gastaría el dinero ni viviendo mil años. Vio que también había obras de arte y objetos claramente de gran valor.

- Griphook hay algún método para saber los títulos de todos los libros y además poder disponer de ellos sin tener que venir a Gringotts, voy a irme de viaje y puede que me venga bien tener algunos libros a mano.

- La lista de los libros tardaría un par de días, el motivo es la gran cantidad que hay en las tres bóvedas, luego Gringotts dispone de una biblioteca portátil por un módico precio donde usted puede sacar el libro de su bóveda sin problemas, según la cantidad de libros que saque el precio sube señor Potter.

- Bueno Griphook ya que me hecho una idea de mis pertenencias podemos subir para hablar de negocios.

Así lo hicieron y volvieron al despacho.

- Bueno señor Potter, lo primero que debe saber es que para el mundo mágico tenemos un método de pago que se trata de una bolsa mágica que solo usted puede usar y de la que puede sacar una cantidad máxima al día que usted elija, para el mundo muggle aunque en el mundo mágico de Inglaterra no está muy extendido tenemos tarjeta de crédito que usted puede usar tanto en el mundo muggle como en algunos negocios del mundo mágico, la tarjeta al igual que la bolsa solo usted puede tener acceso a ella.

- Que contribución debo hacer por cada uno de los métodos de pago.

- Tanto por la bolsa como por la tarjeta de crédito serán retirada de su cuenta 50 galeones al mes por cada método de pago.

- Me parece correcto me llevare para poder pagar de las dos maneras, quiero que la bolsa me permita disponer de cinco mil galeones, no sé qué gastos voy a tener, ahora coménteme sobre la biblioteca portátil.

- Como le he dicho usted puede disponer del libro que usted elija y según la cantidad de libros que decida a sacar será de un precio u otro.

- De momento me gustaría saber los títulos de los libros, como aun tengo que realizar algunas acciones antes de comenzar mi viaje ya me pasare por el banco.

- Como usted quiera señor Potter.

- Me voy a llevar ahora tanto la bolsa mágica como la tarjeta, también quiero comentarle sobre algunas transferencias y creación de cuentas.

- Dígame señor Potter.

- Quiero una transferencia de veinte mil galeones a la bóveda de la familia Weasley, abrir una cuenta para Ted Lupin mi ahijado donde quiero ingresar cinco mil galeones a esa cuenta solo tendremos acceso Andrómeda Tonks y yo hasta que el joven entre en Hogwarts.

- ¿Algo mas señor Potter?

- De momento no, quiero también que no sea posible devolver el dinero de ninguna manera, se que la señora Weasley lo va a intentar por orgullo pero son mi familia y quiero lo mejor para ellos.

- Esta bien señor Potter así estará estipulado.

- Pues eso es todo.

- Un placer hacer negocios con usted señor Potter, antes de que se me olvide - dijo Griphook sacando tres anillos - estos anillos lo identifican como Lord de cada casa.

Harry se coloco los anillos, era raro para el joven llevar cuatro anillos, dos en cada mano, al duende no se le paso el anillo que llevaba Harry y vio que se trataba de un anillo de la familia Peverell.

- Señor Potter, me permite preguntar por el anillo que lleva.

- Se trata de un anillo que poseía Voldemort, este anillo pertenecía a la familia Gaunt los últimos descendientes de Slytherin y descendientes también del segundo hermano Peverell.

Griphook entonces se dio cuenta de que Harry llevaba la legendaria piedra de la resurrección, una de las tres reliquias de la muerte y dado que la familia Potter era descendiente del tercer hermano de los Peverell seguramente la capa de invisibilidad del joven era la otra reliquia. También sabía que tras la batalla final había ganado de manos de Voldemort la varita de sauco.

- Bueno señor Potter cuando usted necesite algo hágamelo saber.

Harry se despidió del duende, transfiguro su camiseta para que tuviera capucha y pasar desapercibido y salió del banco. Mientras Griphook valoraba lo que había sucedido, Harry Potter era el maestro de la muerte, estaba claro que nunca se imagino que aquel joven que entro por primera vez hacia años con Rubeus Hagrid llegaría a ser un mago tan temido. Lo que más agradecía Griphook era que el joven no parecía tener problemas en tratar a su raza como igual algo raro en los magos. El duende decidió volver a su trabajo ya que tenía que preparar la lista de libros que el joven Potter le había pedido.

Harry salió del banco y se dirigió a una tienda de artículos que disponía de todo. El joven entro con calma.

- Buenos días ¿qué desea?

- Buenos días señor, vera estoy planeando irme de viaje y necesito que me asesore que puedo necesitar.

- ¿Viaje de estudios o placer?

- Estudios sobre todo.

- Bueno joven, le recomiendo de primero un baúl de varios compartimentos, los compartimentos los puede tener del tamaño que necesite y equiparlos como usted disponga.

- Me parece correcto.

- Luego si usted va a pasar tiempo al aire libre tenemos diferentes tiendas de campaña con espacio para el número de personas que usted elija.

- Comenzare por la tienda de campaña, busco una tienda que tenga una habitación y un cuarto de aseo, también quiero saber si se les puede incorporar cocina.

- Para cocinar tenemos varios pack de cocinas portátiles, se le puede incorporar a la tienda pero eso sube el precio.

- ¿Qué pasaría con los ingredientes de cocina?

- Dispone de un armario que le permite conservar la comida sin problemas, también si quiere se puede conectar con una tienda de comida para que usted disponga de los ingredientes que disponga.

- Supongo que funciona como un armario evanescente.

- En efecto pero usted pide lo que necesita y se es cargado en su cuenta bancaria.

- Me parece correcto, quiero la tienda así, ahora hablemos de baúl.

- Antes de todo permítame que mis ayudantes comiencen con la tienda y hablen con las otras tiendas para establecer concretamente lo necesario, deberá pasarse por esas tiendas para firmar los contratos.

- Sin problema, pero quiero saber de qué accesorios dispone la mejor cocina.

- Posee tres fuegos para poder cocinar tres comidas a la vez, un horno y una nevera.

- Me quedare esa cocina, ahora quiero saber qué tipo de medidas de seguridad puede disponer la tienda.

- Según lo que usted disponga.

- La quiero ignifuga por dentro y por fuera, que ante la lluvia y el viento no haya ningún problema y que tenga un escudo ligero contra maldiciones.

- Sin problema señor.

- Ahora será mejor que hablemos de baúl.

- ¿De cuantos compartimentos quiere que sea?

- Cuatro compartimentos, una sala de pociones con un armario para todo tipo de ingredientes con el mismo funcionamiento que el armario de comida, una sala que sirva de guardarropa, otra para poder instalar una zona de entrenamiento tanto muggle como mágico y por último una sala donde pueda almacenar gran cantidad de objetos, todas las salas de la mejor calidad.

- Está bien ¿algo más?

- Que tipo de protecciones puede disponer el baúl, quiero ser yo el único capaz de abrirlo, además, quiero que el baúl tenga las mismas características que la tienda pero si es posible un escudo mayor, también que pueda encogerlo y agrandarlo para poder ser transportado.

- Todo lo que nos está pidiendo tardara al menos una hora.

- Pues mientras puedo ir a los establecimientos para realizar los contratos, dígame antes que métodos de pago acepta, dispongo de bolsa mágica o tarjeta.

- Puede usted pagar con tarjeta.

- Entonces si le parece bien voy a las otras tiendas, ¿a cuales esta su tienda afiliadas?

El hombre le indico las tiendas, antes de salir Harry pago el precio convenido que fue en total de ochocientos cuarenta y cinco galeones aunque Harry dio una propina de cinco galeones, estaba muy contento con el servicio que le habían ofrecido.

El joven fue a las demás tiendas que le había indicado el dependiente, una tienda de comida y una tienda de ingredientes de pociones. El último lugar fue para comprarse ropa de todo tipo.

- Buenos días.

- ¿Que desea?

- Busco un guardarropa completo.

- El joven del baúl, nos habían avisado de su llegada.

- Busco todo tipo de ropa desde mágica hasta muggle, túnicas para pociones, de duelo, ropa de invierno y verano, guantes y calzado de protección, vamos que busco como he dicho todo tipo de ropa de la mejor calidad que disponga.

- No habrá problema, si me permite que le tome medidas.

- Me gustaría si es posible que no le dijera a nadie que he estado aquí - dijo Harry y se quito la capucha - espero que no le moleste.

- Dios mío, señor Potter, es un honor tenerlo aquí.

- Espero que sea discreta.

- Sin problema señor Potter, entonces planea viajar.

- Un viaje de aprendizaje, conocer otros países y culturas.

Harry permitió que la mujer le tomara medidas para la ropa, le explico que toda la ropa la tendría en el guardarropa del baúl cuando lo recogiera. La mujer también le agradeció lo que había hecho por el mundo mágico. Tras terminar en la tienda de ropa el joven fue a una tienda de relojes y joyería, entro con calma y se dirigió a la dependienta.

- Buenas, estoy buscando un reloj que cambie de hora automáticamente si viajo a otro país con diferente franja horaria.

- Tenemos varios modelos.

- Quiero uno que lo pueda usar bajo el agua.

- Sin problema.

Harry se probó varios relojes, al final se decidió por un reloj con una correa de color negro azabache y esfera de plata. Pago el precio convenido y se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de ir a por el baúl.

Con calma se dirigió de nuevo a la tienda, el callejón estaba lleno de gente y contrastaba la alegría del lugar en comparación con antes de comenzar su sexto año. Entro en la tienda de baúles y el dependiente lo estaba esperando con el baúl preparado.

- Veo que mí pedido está listo.

- En efecto joven, la tienda esta dentro del baúl.

- ¿Puedo ver el acabado?

- Claro joven.

Harry reviso el baúl por completo, los compartimentos estaban perfectos al igual que la tienda de campaña.

- Bueno señor, ha sido un placer, gracias por todo.

- Si necesita algo más será un placer atenderle.

Harry salió de la tienda, ya no tenía ninguna labor más en el callejón por lo que el joven decidió visitar a Ollivander, el fabricante de varitas, además, quería consultarle un par de asuntos. Harry entro en la tienda y se quito la capucha.

- Buenos días señor Ollivander.

- Señor Potter, un placer volver a ver a nuestro héroe.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Bastante bien, he regresado a mi tienda, el que no debe ser nombrado se ha ido, no se puede pedir nada mejor ¿viene a por una varita nueva?

- En realidad - Harry saco su varita - vengo a que la compruebe.

Harry le enseño la varita a Ollivander, el hombre se quedo impresionado la última vez que había visto la varita del joven estaba inservible.

- ¿Cómo es posible?

- La conseguí reparar usando esta otra varita.

Harry entonces saco la varita de Sauco, el fabricante se quedo impresionado al ver la varita que poseía Harry.

- La varita de Sauco.

- En efecto señor Ollivander, parece que el poder de la varita fue suficiente para arreglar mi varita.

- Parece que la varita ha elegido a su amo.

- Ahora me gustaría hablarle de otro asunto señor Ollivander.

- ¿De qué se trata señor Potter?

- Harry con calma saco una tercera varita que llevaba guardada, no cabe decir que Ollivander la reconoció al momento, delante de él tenía la varita de Lord Voldemort.

- Cuando me encargue de su cuerpo no sabía qué hacer con la varita, necesito que me aconseje.

- Bueno señor Potter, lo más fácil sería destruir la varita algo que seguro usted ya habría pensado sino usted no hubiera venido a consultarme, hay otras dos opciones.

- ¿Cuáles son?

- La primera es descomponer la varita para ver si sus materiales pueden volver a usarse en un futuro, la segunda se trata de fusión de varitas.

- ¿Fusión de varitas?

- Vera señor Potter, es un complejo muy difícil y antiguo, lo usaban para cuando un mago derrotaba a otro mago este combinaba las dos varitas para aumentar el poder de los hechizos, el problema es que no es tan sencillo, las varitas deben tener propiedades parecidas.

- Como un mismo ingrediente.

- En efecto, en su caso no habría problema ya que las colas de fénix de las dos varitas proceden del mismo fénix.

- De Fawkes, Dumbledore me lo explico cuando al final de mi cuarto año me enfrente a Voldemort.

- Ahora es usted quien tiene un dilema, fusionar su varita con la del hombre que asesino a sus padres, cometer ese acto sabiendo que estaría en su poder una varita tan nefasta.

- Pero la varita no tiene nada que ver, la varita elige al mago cierto, pero la varita no sabe que uso le dará ese mago.

- Una actitud muy responsable y madura señor Potter, el proceso durara unos minutos.

El hombre comenzó con el proceso de la unión de las dos varitas, Harry observo maravillado como las varitas parecían descomponerse pero en realidad se estaban uniendo en un poderoso proceso mágico. Cuando la unión termino Ollivander entrego la varita a Harry. El joven sintió una poderosa reacción mágica que controlo con gran habilidad, estaba claro que aquella varita era mucho más poderosa que su antigua varita y que si hubiera tenido esa varita cuando cumplió once años no la hubiera podido controlar.

- Una varita muy poderosa sin duda.

- Espero ser capaz de controlarla.

- No tengo ninguna duda de que lo conseguirá señor Potter.

- Dígame cuanto le debo.

- Señor Potter, no necesito que pague nada, ha hecho un gran favor al mundo, además, le debo la vida.

- Gracias señor Ollivander, me gustaría si es posible que nadie sepa lo que ha sucedido.

- No se preocupe señor Potter.

Harry entonces se coloco de nuevo la capucha y salió de la tienda. El joven decidió que iba siendo hora de regresar a Hogwarts. Cuando llego al castillo vio que en los terrenos de Hogwarts se encontraban Ron y Hermione tranquilamente sentados en el borde del lago.

- Hola chicos.

- Harry, has tardado mucho en Gringotts.

- En realidad me he entretenido comprando varias cosas para mi viaje, en cuanto se celebre el juicio contra los Malfoy empezare mi viaje.

Harry con calma explico a sus amigos sus compras salvo su visita a Ollivander y lo que había hecho, también le informo a Ron sobre la transferencia y le pidió que no le dijera nada a su madre de momento.

- Sabes que mi madre no lo va a aceptar.

- Sois mi familia y no veo que tiene de malo que la familia comparta lo que tiene.

- Si eso sirviese sería muy fácil.

- Lo sé Ron, por eso te lo he comentado a ti primero, para que se lo digas a tus hermanos y a tu padre, para que cuando lo descubra esté preparada y habléis con ella.

- No te prometo nada amigo, pero gracias.

- ¿Cuándo vas a ir a por tus padres Hermione?

- Tengo pensado ir cuando te vayas de viaje, quiero que estén aquí para hacerme la prueba de sangre.

- Quien sabe a lo mejor se descubre que tienes un antepasado de sangre mágica.

- No lo creo, pero mejor será asegurarse.

- Que os parece si vamos al salón comedor - dijo Ron - es la hora de comer y yo tengo hambre.

- Tú siempre tienes hambre - dijeron a la vez Harry y Hermione.

Los tres amigos fueron riendo hacia el castillo, antes de entrar se les unió Ginny que se abrazo a Harry, cuando las dos parejas entraron en el gran salón muchas personas se quedaron mirando a Harry, algo que el joven ignoro y se sentó con aquellos que considera su familia los Weasley y sus amigos. Estuvieron tranquilamente hablando y charlando, de vez en cuando Harry alzaba la cabeza para echar un vistazo y vio en uno de esos momentos a un Horace Slughorn que tenía la cabeza bajada como si tuviera vergüenza de algo. Harry decidió que debía hablar con el hombre. Estaba seguro lo que le atormentaba y debía ponerle remedio antes de que el hombre fuera a peor. Cuando termino de comer fue para hablar con el hombre.

- Profesor podemos hablar en privado.

- Claro Harry, no hay problema.

Fueron al despacho del profesor de pociones, Harry estaba seguro que el hombre se encontraba en ese estado por la situación de los horrocruxes de Voldemort.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi Harry?

- Solo quiero que deje de martirizarse señor, se lo que le atormenta se que gran parte de la información que Voldemort obtuvo de los horrocruxes se lo conto usted.

- Mis acciones trajeron dolor al mundo.

- Señor, usted no sabía lo que planeaba, al igual que los demás profesores salvo Dumbledore pensaban que Tom Riddle era un estudiante modelo, seguro que nunca hubiera pensado en aquella época en lo que se convirtió.

- Pero eso no me excusa.

- Yo lo veo de esta manera, sino hubiera sido usted seguro que le hubiera sacado la información a otro profesor o de algún otro modo.

- Gracias por tus palabras Harry, me has animado.

- Recuerde que aún le queda vida por delante, tiene muchos alumnos a los que enseñar, futuros Severus Snape y Lily Evans, quien sabe lo que vendrá.

- Dime Harry te apetece ayudar un poco a tu profesor, seguro que con tus habilidades terminamos enseguida.

- Sin problema señor.

Harry estuvo ayudando al profesor con poción Veritaserum, el joven se dio cuenta de que la poción era una de las más difíciles que había visto pero parecía que sus nuevas habilidades le ayudaban, también ayudo a que el joven como había empezado a leerse sus antiguos libros de otros años fuera capaz de preparar a la perfección los ingredientes, estaba claro que su magia y habilidades estaban ahora en más sintonía.

Cuando termino fue a un lugar apartado para practicar hechizos con su varita mejorada, debía reconocer que el poder había aumentado considerablemente. De pronto Kreacher apareció a su lado.

- Amo Potter, el nuevo ministro lo está buscando.

- Gracias Kreacher.

Harry entonces fue al encuentro de Kinsgley, el hombre lo estaba esperando en la entrada del castillo.

- ¿Que desea señor ministro?

- Primero que dejes de llamarme así, somos amigos, segundo quiero informarte que el ministerio tiene pensado entregarte la orden de Merlín primera clase y por último es que el juicio contra los Malfoy será pasado mañana a las diez de la mañana.

- Acepto la orden con gran honor y no te preocupes estaré en el juicio con puntualidad.

Harry se despidió de Kinsgley y fue a informar a sus amigos, por lo visto a Ron y a Hermione les iban a conceder la orden pero de segunda clase al igual que a Neville.

Los dos días antes del juicio Harry paso entrenando y mejorando habilidades, también el joven había empezado a estudiar francés algo que le aconsejaron Bill Weasley y su esposa ya que la comunidad mágica francesa era la segunda más extendida tras la inglesa. Cuando llego el día del juicio Harry se vistió con ropa de gala para dar buena impresión, fue al ministerio temprano donde gracias a Kinsgley entro sin ser visto, antes del juicio el ministro le hizo entrega de la orden de Merlín primera clase por sus actos durante toda su vida en contra de los magos oscuros, también se anuncio que sería ingresado una cantidad de cincuenta mil galeones en su cuenta. Harry rechazo el dinero y pidió que fueran invertidos en San Mungo, el joven no necesitaba nada de dinero entre lo que tenía y los beneficios que recibía por los diferentes negocios que disponía no tendría ningún problema.

El juicio contra la familia Malfoy fue a puerta cerrada, solo estuvieron algunos miembros del Winzegamot y miembros de la ICW. También estaba Andrómeda Tonks y algunas pocas personas más.

- Estamos aquí para celebrar el último juicio de los seguidores de Voldemort - hablo con voz clara Kinsgley - están aquí para comprobar su inocencia o culpabilidad y si es lo segundo determinar un castigo.

- Señor ministro - dijo Lucius - acepto los cargos que sean presentados contra mí, pero mi familia no tuvo nada que ver.

- Eso se comprobara en el juicio.

- Señor ministro - intervino Harry - se que parecerá una locura pero me gustaría pedir la absolución de la señora Malfoy y de su hijo Draco Malfoy, no digo que se queden sin castigo, pero no merecen ir a la cárcel.

Casi toda la sala estaba sorprendida ante que Harry Potter defendiera a los Malfoy, los únicos que lo sabían eran los allegados de Harry.

- Señor Potter, tenemos informes de que el joven Malfoy fue el que ayudo a los mortifagos a entrar en Hogwarts la noche que Albus Dumbledore murió.

- Eso es cierto, pero Draco solo lo hizo amenazado por Voldemort, el joven aunque recibió la orden de asesinar a Dumbledore no pudo hacerlo y estuvo a punto de rendirse si otros mortifagos no hubieran llegado, además, el joven hizo lo que hizo solo para defender y proteger a su madre.

- Pero tomo la marca.

- Cierto y eso no es excusa, pero Draco lo hizo por el motivo más antiguo del mundo, respeto por su padre, el se ha criado pensando que era lo que tenía que hacer, seguir el ejemplo de su padre.

- Esta bien señor Potter, aceptamos el motivo de Draco, pero no quiere decir que no deba ser castigado.

- Yo creo que Draco Malfoy podría ser útil ayudando en pociones que beneficien al mundo, su talento en pociones solo lo he visto superado por mi compañera Hermione Granger.

- Entonces el castigo de Draco Malfoy será ser voluntario como ayudante de pociones del profesor Slughorn durante dos años ¿acepta el acusado su castigo?

- Yo Draco Malfoy acepto el castigo que se ha impuesto en mí.

El joven miro a Harry complacido, no se esperaba que de todas las personas que lo podía defender esa persona fuera Harry Potter.

- Bien señor Potter, ahora explíquenos el motivo por el que Narcisa Malfoy no deba ser castigada.

- Sin la colaboración de la señora Malfoy, la última batalla hubiera terminado de otra forma.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Lo que quiero decir es que Narcisa Malfoy mintió a Lord Voldemort y aunque lo hizo para buscar a su hijo su acción permitió que Voldemort creyera que yo había muerto.

La gente se quedo sorprendida ante esa declaración, nunca se hubieran esperado que un Malfoy hiciera algo así.

- Creo que esta vez el tribunal debe deliberar la sanción a la señora Malfoy, no conozco en que podría ayudar.

- Si se me permite colaborare en San Mungo durante el tiempo que estimen - dijo Narcisa - la sanación fue una de las materias donde más he destacado.

Harry miro a Andrómeda que le confirmo con un movimiento de cabeza que lo dicho por su hermana era cierto.

- Señor ministro.

- Me parece un castigo correcto señor Potter, ahora solo tenemos que deliberar sobre el castigo a Lucius Malfoy.

Los miembros del Winzegamot estuvieron hablando durante media hora, al final consiguieron llegar a un veredicto que Harry fue el que transmitió al acusado.

- Señor Malfoy su castigo será una condena de 20 años de cárcel y una indemnización de la mitad de su fortuna, la condena podría rebajarse ya que cada cierto tiempo se le suministrara Veritaserum para comprobar su cambio.

- Acepto el castigo.

El juicio terminó, antes de que los Malfoy salieran de la sala Harry se acerco a Draco.

- Draco.

- Potter.

- Llámame Harry.

- Gracias Harry, no sé como agradecértelo.

- Agradéceselo a Dumbledore por haberme inmovilizado aquella noche en la torre, fue cuando vi a pesar de tu arrogancia nos buscabas seguir a Voldemort.

Draco tras un breve estremecimiento por el nombre de Lord Voldemort alargo la mano. Harry hizo lo mismo y se dieron un fuerte saludo terminando con años de rivalidad.

- Draco, hare que te devuelvan tu varita pero aun así te recomiendo que vayas a Ollivander.

- Si ya tendré mi varita.

- Pero puede que la varita no te funcione - dijo Harry e ignorando las dudas de Draco cambio de tema - bueno Draco espero que no desaproveches la oportunidad que te ha dado el destino.

- Muchas gracias Harry.

Harry entonces se alejo de los Malfoy y se dirigió para hablar con el ministro.

- Ha terminado todo Kinsgley.

- Cierto Harry, estos últimos días han sido de mucho trabajo.

- Aun queda por hacer pero al menos todo está en orden.

- Dime Harry, cuando piensas marcharte de viaje.

- En un par de días, me he informado de los papeles y documentos que necesito para viajar sin problemas, además, aun me queda por hacer una última visita.

- A que te refieres.

- Los Dursley.

Harry salió del lugar dejando a Kinsgley algo sorprendido, no se esperaba que Harry fuera a visitar a la familia que tanto le habían odiado y con la que había tenido que vivir desde el asesinato de James y Lily.

Harry salió del ministerio y se desapareció en dirección a Privet Drive, había sido informado que su familia ya había regresado, no le apetecía pero era algo que tenía que hacer.

Mientras se acercaba a la casa vio en el jardín a su tía Petunia siendo ayudado por su primo Dudley en labores de jardinería. Dudley que alzo la cabeza vio a Harry acercarse, por la sorpresa dejo caer las tijeras de jardinería y corrió hacia Harry con lagrimas. Los primos se abrazaron y Harry por primera vez sintió el amor de los Dursley en mucho tiempo.

- Cuando nos dijeron que habías ganado no sabíamos si te volveríamos a volver a ver.

- Tenía que ver que estabais bien.

- Harry ¿eres en verdad tú?

- Si tía.

- Lo siento - dijo la mujer abrazando a su sobrino - siento como te hemos tratado y tu nos has protegido.

- No llores tía, todo ha terminado.

- Entonces no volverá, ese monstruo se ha ido para siempre.

- En efecto, bueno tía quería saber si estabais bien, tengo poco tiempo, pero si queréis saber de mi podéis preguntarle a Arabella Figg.

- Ella es una bruja.

- Es una squib - dijo Harry sorprendido de que su tía dijera la palabra bruja sin rencor en su voz - ella os pondrá en contacto con alguno de mis amigos si queréis saber de mi.

- Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien Harry.

- Gracias Dudley, ya nos veremos.

- Cuídate Harry.

- Lo hare tía Petunia.

Harry se desapareció del lugar, había sido una mañana muy larga y tenía bastante hambre. Ya en Hogwarts el joven estuvo con sus amigos y con Ginny, también había contactado con Gringotts para informar de la cantidad de libros que iría sacando, aunque al principio no sacaría ningún libro debido a que aún le quedaban libros de sus años en Hogwarts que quería revisar, también empezó a leer los libros que le hubieran correspondido a su séptimo año.

Harry se entero de que Ron había aceptado entrar en la escuela de aurores y que Hermione estaba esperando para entrar en el ministerio en la regulación de criaturas mágicas y mejorar su situación. Habían decido ir a Australia cuando Harry se marchase de viaje. El joven había estado también mucho tiempo con Ginny sabiendo que con sus viajes no se verían mucho, también los dos jóvenes habían hablado que si la chispa y el amor que sentían iba desapareciendo no pasaría nada ya que siempre serían amigos.

Cuando Harry recibió los papeles necesarios para viajar preparo su equipaje por completo. Se despidió de sus amigos y allegados en una gran cena donde no faltaron risas, lágrimas y esperanzas para el futuro. El joven además recibió muchos regalos por adelantado por su cumpleaños al igual que Neville ya que decidieron que la cena sería la celebración de sus cumpleaños.

Al día siguiente Harry salió de Inglaterra, el joven no dijo su destino ya que sabía que sus admiradores y los periodistas no lo dejarían en paz. Ese día fue el comienzo de una nueva aventura para Harry, una aventura que haría que el nombre de Harry Potter sería mencionado por algo más que derrotar a Lord Voldemort. Porque nadie sabía que los viajes convertirían a Harry Potter en un mago que superaría por mucho a Dumbledore y a Voldemort.

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo el cual espero que sea de su agrado. Agradezco los reviews que me han dejado. Ahora voy a informar sobre las historias con las que voy a cruzar esta historia.**

**Embrujadas: Será después de toda la serie de Embrujadas. Harry/****Billie Jenkins el personaje de Kaley Cuoco.**

**Buffy Vampire Slayer: Después de la séptima temporada pero no incluye la octava la cual solo salió en comic. Harry/Dawn Summers**

**La saga Crepúsculo: Tras los libros de la saga. Sin pareja de momento para Harry.**

**Esas son de momento las tres series y sagas con las que voy a mezclar esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado. Las parejas que he mencionado serán breves romances con Harry, debo reconocer que ya tengo pensado con quien se quedara Harry pero para que sea una sorpresa no voy a revelar ni quien será ni la serie a la que pertenece. Aviso que el siguiente capítulo de esta historia tardara un mes en salir ya que quiero seguir con las otras historias que tengo tal y como comento al final del capítulo anterior.**

**Un saludo a todos y que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.**


	3. Proyectos y recuperaciones

**Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Me ha costado terminarlo pero al final lo he conseguido. Al final del capítulo comentare las dudas que me habéis mandado y datos sobre los futuros capítulos.**

**Capítulo 3**

**Proyectos y recuperaciones**

Una figura joven, alta, musculada, con pelo negro azabache se acercaba a un gran castillo. Cuando la luna empezó a revelar la silueta se podía ver claramente mejor las facciones del joven revelando a Harry Potter.

Harry regresaba a Hogwarts tras estar fuera en un viaje de aprendizaje y conocimiento de seis años, había regresado antes a Inglaterra pero siempre en secreto. Antes de entrar al castillo se acerco al monumento que se había levantado para conmemorar a los caídos durante la guerra contra Voldemort la cual había acabado con la victoria final de Harry. Tras un minuto de silencio delante del monumento Harry se encamino al castillo, vio que la luz del despacho de dirección estaba luciendo por lo que se imagino que Mcgonagall le estaba esperando.

Mientras se acercaba a la puerta del castillo vio una figura grande que salía, el hombre vio a Harry y con alegría se dirigió hacia él.

- Harry ¿cuándo has vuelto?

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Hagrid, volví hace unas pocas horas.

- ¿A qué has venido?

- Vengo hablar con la profesora Mcgonagall, me está esperando.

- Minerva no nos ha avisado de tu llegada.

- Le pedí que no informara a nadie, ha sido difícil durante estos años estar tranquilo esquivando periodistas.

- Bueno Harry, te acompañare al despacho de la directora.

Harry vio que el castillo lucia a la perfección, como si nunca hubiera habido una batalla. Según iba andando los cuadros que estaban despiertos saludaban con alegría al joven, también Harry se encontró con varios fantasmas que se ilusionaron al ver al joven Potter.

Cuando llegaron al despacho Hagrid se adelanto.

- Dumbledore.

La gárgola de piedra acepto la contraseña y les dejo paso.

- Bueno Harry, aquí te dejo, espero que si te vuelves a ir envíes alguna noticia, no sabíamos nada de ti.

- No te preocupes Hagrid, por cierto no avises de mi regreso quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Harry entro tras tocar la puerta del despacho, sentada en su escritorio Minerva Mcgonagall alzo la mirada para ver a su visitante y una sonrisa se reflejo en la cara de la mujer. Harry también vio que los cuadros de Snape y Dumbledore estaban vacios.

- Pero mira quien ha vuelto, bienvenido a casa Harry.

- Gracias profesora.

- Debo reconocer que me sorprendió tu carta, no sabíamos nada de ti y de repente me envías una carta usando un fénix.

La profesora señalo una percha que se encontraba a un lado del cuarto donde se encontraba un hermoso fénix de color rojo y dorado. Harry se acerco al ave al que acaricio la cabeza.

- ¿Has descansado Aldrum?

El fénix asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué tal ha estado profesora?

- Todo en orden, no sé como a veces Albus podía con el papeleo hay días que es agobiante.

- Por lo menos usted no tiene que preocuparse de buscar un profesor de DCAO cada año como tenía que hacer Albus.

- Cierto, tenemos un profesor competente, entonces para que has venido, solo me escribiste diciendo que querías hablar conmigo.

- Es un tema sobre educación.

- ¿Educación?

- Quiero sacarme varias maestrías y necesito que me informe de los pasos que necesito dar.

Mcgonagall se quedo sorprendida, era ya de por sí difícil sacarse la maestría para una materia ya que ella lo hizo en transformaciones, pero Harry estaba pidiéndole consejo para varias maestrías, que ella supiera la última persona que había hecho lo mismo era Dumbledore.

- ¿De qué materias quieres examinarte?

- Pociones, transformaciones, encantamientos, DCAO y runas antiguas.

- Harry el problema es que para sacarte una maestría debes al menos tener el TIMO en esa maestría y tú no estudiaste runas antiguas.

- Hay alguna manera de sacarme la maestría de runas, debo reconocer que he estudiado mucho, no me imaginaba que las runas fueran tan interesantes y tuvieran tantos usos.

- Deberías hablar con Kinsgley haber si él puede asesorarte de cómo hacerlo.

- Pues iré a hablar con Kinsgley.

- Y dime Harry ¿dónde te han llevado tus viajes?

- Beauxbatons, Durmstrang durante mis dos primeros años, luego estuve en Egipto, Japón y varios países más, domine varios idiomas y debo decir que he conocido a gente muy interesante.

- Y eso solo en seis años, que planeas hacer después.

- Debo reconocer que voy a ir a EEUU, me interesa aprender mucho sobre la magia que se da en aquel país, hay poderes muy antiguos y la diferencia es bastante grande ya que muchas zonas no fueron mezcladas con la magia europea.

- Vas a ver a tus amigos.

- Si, pero quiero darles una sorpresa por lo que le pido que no avise a nadie.

- No pasa nada Harry - en los cuadros vacios aparecieron Snape y Dumbledore - menos mal que habéis venido, tenemos visita.

- Vaya, mira quien ha regresado, la gran estrella.

- Yo también me alegro de verle profesor Snape - dijo Harry entendiendo el humor acido de su antiguo profesor - profesor Dumbledore.

- Harry, ¿qué tal tus viajes?

- Magníficos, llenos de conocimientos y aventuras.

- Aquí el señor Potter ha regresado para sacarse las maestrías de DCAO, pociones, encantamientos, transformaciones y runas antiguas - dijo Mcgonagall sorprendiendo a los dos cuadros - veamos qué tal se las arregla.

- ¿Crees estar preparado para sacarte la maestría en pociones Potter?

- Eso espero profesor Snape, tengo entendido que para sacarme la maestría de pociones debo mostrar una poción de mi propia invención o una mejora de una poción ya existente, yo tengo dos pociones que mostrar.

- ¿De qué pociones se trata?

- Una de las pociones la he llamado Lunia se trata de una mejora de la poción matalobos pero que elimina por completo la maldición del hombre lobo - dijo Harry haciendo que sus interlocutores quedasen sorprendidos - aunque solo funciona para los que han sido mordidos en los últimos diez años, si tiene más tiempo la maldición es demasiado fuerte para la poción, también elimina el rastro de la maldición de un niño nacido hombre lobo pero debe ser bebida antes de su decimo año.

- Sorprendente Harry, has avanzado mucho en lo que respecta a pociones.

- Gracias profesor Dumbledore.

- Has hablado de dos pociones - dijo Snape - ¿cuál es la otra poción?

- Ese es un tema que tengo que hablar con Neville, esta poción está preparada para restaurar los nervios dañados de una persona, lamentablemente esta poción ha sido difícil de crear, el conocimiento mágico de los nervios está muy atrasado con respecto al conocimiento que tienen los muggles, la poción para que haga efecto debe ser inyectada en el lugar del daño para que sea más efectiva.

- Vaya Potter, es como has dicho un problema, además en una zona como el cerebro que sería donde inyectar a los padres de Longbottom no sabemos la reacción que ocurrirá por lo frágil que es el cerebro.

- ¿Dónde inventaste esa poción Harry? - pregunto Dumbledore.

- En Japón tuve la oportunidad de aprender de Shigeru Takemaki.

- ¿El medimago que mezcla la ciencia muggle y la mágica para la curación?

- El mismo profesor Dumbledore, estuve seis meses con él y debo reconocer que aprendí pociones con él más que todo mi tiempo viajando. Gracias a que Aldrum estaba conmigo pudimos usar lágrimas de fénix recién recogidas para la poción.

- Entonces deberías hablar con el joven Longbottom para ver si acepta que inyectes la poción en sus padres.

- Profesora Mcgonagall, si no le importa me gustaría hablar con Dumbledore de un asunto privado.

- No pasa nada, si quieres puedo ir a avisar a Longbottom.

- Pues sí por favor avísele, pero deme una media hora si es posible.

La mujer salió del despacho y Harry se quedo mirando por la ventana con la vista puesta en el horizonte.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?

- Durante mis viajes pare en Egipto, debo reconocer que tenía pensado estar unos meses para especializarme en maldiciones y contra maldiciones, pero allí descubrí algo que debía saber.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- El verdadero origen de los dementores está relacionado con la creación de un horrocrux.

Los cuadros de los directores se quedaron sorprendidos, nunca antes nadie había encontrado pruebas sobre el origen de un dementor y ahora Harry Potter comentaba que las criaturas más oscuras y horribles del mundo mágico estaban relacionadas con el arte oscuro más prohibido conocido.

- Empezare por el principio, cuando llegue a Egipto contacte con los duendes para haber si podía ayudarles o más bien aprender sobre las maldiciones egipcias donde la raza duende es la mayor experta del mundo.

- Prosigue por favor Harry.

- En una de las investigaciones nos encontramos una cámara enterrada en el desierto con cientos de maldiciones y protecciones, nos llevo dos semanas detectar y eliminar todos los conjuros y protecciones que había, dentro de la cámara nos encontramos una puerta con el grabado de dos serpientes anilladas alrededor, del mismo estilo que la entrada a la cámara de los secretos.

- ¿Se necesitaba parsel para abrir la cámara?

- En efecto, por suerte parece que conserve la habilidad de hablar parsel y eso es debido a que el horrocrux de Voldemort estuvo tanto tiempo dentro de mí que dejo esa habilidad. Cuando abrimos la cámara y se deshicieron las protecciones que faltaban tuvimos acceso a una gran sala donde increíblemente encontramos varios papiros.

El joven respiro un segundo y prosiguió el relato.

- Por lo visto un grupo de magos oscuros estaban creando horrocrux cuando fueron descubiertos y atacados, el ritual fue interrumpido por la guardia del faraón pero los pedazos del alma que habían sido extraídas se fusionaron y para subsistir tuvieron que absorber almas enteras de personas. Esa criatura fue el primer dementor.

- No creo que la guardia del faraón dejase esa información.

- No, el que dejo la información fue un joven aprendiz de uno de los magos, fue tomado como aprendiz debido a que tenía la rara habilidad de hablar con las serpientes lo que uso para defender el lugar.

- ¿Hay alguna manera de destruir los dementores?

- Me temo que no, el aprendiz fue llevando la investigación del ser en que se había convertido su maestro junto con sus compañeros y no hay nada en los archivos, poco a poco la criatura tomo una forma de espectro que empezó a asolar gran parte del antiguo Egipto, por suerte como allí el sol es tan fuerte por el día eran capaces de combatirlos, la criatura escapo del lugar pero según los pergaminos ya había varias decenas de esas criaturas.

- Una historia fascinante Harry, ojala descubriésemos como detener la amenaza de los dementores, el ministerio ha tenido problemas con ellos últimamente, al no tener alguien como Voldemort que los comande y ahora que el ministerio no quiere saber de ellos atacan sin control por todos lados.

- El encantamiento Patronus aleja a los dementores no conozco ningún otro encantamiento que permita destruirlos, por eso voy a ir a América tengo entendido que la antigua magia de allí puede ser útil.

- Espero que tus viajes te sean muy provechosos, de hecho ya lo han sido.

- Debo decir que quería volver antes, pero tanto conocimiento perdido, tantas habilidades inexploradas eran muy sugerentes.

- Bien cierto Harry ¿algo más remarcable de tus viajes?

- Supongo que puedo comentar que he tenido el placer de conocer la sociedad Fae, tribus de hombres lobos que se transforman a voluntad, no sabría por donde empezar.

- Veo que si has tenido grandes encuentros, aquí en Inglaterra antes de la guerra la sociedad Fae estaba muy discriminada pero en EEUU esta mucho más extendida, tienen sus propios gobiernos y lideres.

- Pues si me disculpan debería hablar con Neville cuanto antes, estoy seguro de que querrá saber sobre la posibilidad de restaurar a sus padres.

Harry salió del despacho justo cuando llegaban Mcgonagall y Neville. La profesora entro en el despacho dejando a Harry y Neville paseando por los pasillos.

- Harry, me alegro de verte, Minerva me ha comentado que deseas hablar conmigo.

- Vaya no me esperaba que la llamaras por su nombre, pero eso tiene ser profesor.

- ¿Qué querías de mi?

- Que dirías si te comentara que hay una posibilidad de curar a tus padres, un intento peligroso pero que podría funcionar.

- De que se trataría.

Harry le explico su aprendizaje con el profesor Takemaki y la poción que habían desarrollado. Le explico sobre el método que se usaría para usar la poción y los riesgos existentes.

- Debería hablar con mi abuela, pero no creo que haya ningún problema, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien.

- No quiero darte falsas esperanzas Neville, si no funciona ya nada los volverá a su estado anterior.

- Lo entiendo, pero estoy dispuesto a asumir el riesgo.

Neville fue rápidamente a avisar a su abuela, mientras Harry fue a pedir al profesor Takemaki ayuda para administrar el tratamiento, no quería ningún error. También se presento ante sus amigos dándoles una gran sorpresa.

San Mungo estaba expectante, en aquel día tendría lugar lo que sería un hecho histórico si la recuperación de los Longbottom tenía éxito. En la habitación de los Longbottom estaba el profesor Takemaki administrando con sumo cuidado el tratamiento a los padres de Neville, Harry obedecía cada orden del profesor para que no hubiera ningún problema, mientras en la sala de al lado Neville estaba con su abuela y sus amigos. La familia Weasley, salvo Molly, Bill y Charlie, estaban Hermione, Luna y la profesora Mcgonagall. Cuando Harry salió con el profesor todos estaban impacientes.

- La poción ha sido administrada a la perfección - informo Harry - ahora solo falta ver la reacción, en unas horas sabremos si todo ha salido bien.

Los amigos de Harry se abrazaron al joven Neville, mientras, el profesor Takemaki hablaba con Augusta Longbottom y con Mcgonagall. Harry estuvo comentando con sus amigos sobre sus viajes y sus conocimientos, aunque no todos, debía reconocer que ahora entendía a Dumbledore de a veces no revelar cierta información. Mientras hablaban llego Andrómeda con Teddy, el cual se lanzo a abrazar a Harry. El pequeño Teddy se lanzo a los brazos de su padrino.

- Pero mira cómo has crecido Teddy, cada vez estas más grande.

- ¿Me has traído algún regalo Harry?

- Luego te lo doy pequeño, aunque espera - dijo Harry sacando un enorme peluche de un lobo tan parecido a Remus Lupin cuando se transformaba que alguna gente se quedo sorprendida - te presento a Lunático.

- Gracias padrino.

El pequeño con el peluche en brazos se fue con Ginny mientras Harry se quedaba saludando a Andrómeda.

- Veo que sigue siendo un revoltoso.

- Parece haber sacado cierto espíritu merodeador, pero tiene también la mente de su padre.

- ¿Cómo va lo suyo?

- Por suerte mejor, según los medimagos me quedan aun varios años, por lo menos para ver a Teddy entrar a Hogwarts.

- No pierda la esperanza, seguro que se encuentra alguna cura.

Andrómeda Tonos había sido infectada por una rara variedad de viruela de dragón, por suerte la habían diagnosticado a tiempo pero el daño estaba causado y según los médicos le quedaban entre seis y diez años de vida. Por suerte esa versión de la viruela no era contagiosa y haber sido descubierta a tiempo había hecho que se hubieran alcanzado grandes avances, pero lamentablemente estaban muy lejos de una cura total. Harry decidió irse a Grimmauld Place a descansar, cuando llego a la casa familiar de los Black fue recibido por Kreacher.

- Bienvenido amo Harry.

- Kreacher, veo que has cuidado de la casa muy bien.

La casa ya no era lo que fue en el pasado, de ser un lugar oscuro y tétrico, Harry había arreglado la casa con ayuda de Kreacher para que fuera un buen hogar y en un futuro formar una familia algo que de momento no le interesaba.

- Kreacher voy a descansar, si pasa algo no dudes en avisarme.

- Si amo Harry.

Harry entro en la antigua habitación de Sirius, se tumbo en la cama y estuvo despierto unos minutos hasta que se quedo dormido. Harry despertó cuando escucho a Kreacher entrar en la habitación.

- Amo Harry, ha recibido un mensaje de que los padres de Longbottom están a punto de despertar.

- Gracias Kreacher.

Había dormido tres o cuatro horas y estaba totalmente descansado, debía reconocer que desde que había empezado a viajar pasaba más tiempo despierto investigando que el tiempo que pasaba Ron dormido. Con un rápido movimiento de varita el joven volvió a vestirse y tras salir de la casa se desapareció en dirección a San Mungo. Cuando llego al hospital Neville estaba en la habitación junto con su abuela, el joven pidió a Harry que entrara.

- Me gustaría que cuando despertaran pudiera presentarles a quien los ha curado.

- Claro Neville sin problemas.

Nada más decir eso Harry se dio cuenta de que Alice Longbottom empezaba a abrir los ojos y a incorporarse, lo mismo estaba haciendo Frank.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Frank, hijo mió, dios no creí que viviría para ver esto, Alice querida ¿estas bien?

- Eres tu Augusta ¿Qué pasa?

- Deben calmarse señores Longbottom, ahora se les explicara todo.

Un medimago reviso a los Longbottom y vio que estaban en perfectas condiciones, se les hicieron varias preguntas para ver cual era su memoria. Los Longbottom se dieron cuenta entonces de lo que había pasado.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

- Unos veinticuatro años hijo.

- Y mi Neville es todo un hombre - dijo Alice abrazando a su hijo - ¿cómo nos hemos curado?

- Harry y un profesor suyo os han curado.

Los Longbottom se dieron cuenta entonces de Harry, era la viva imagen de James Potter con los ojos de Lily.

- Harry, mi ahijado - dijo Alice feliz - dios santo como has crecido.

- Me alegro verles despiertos, sería mejor dejarles solos tienen mucho de que hablar.

- Gracias por todo Harry.

- No tienes que darlas Neville.

Los dos amigos se abrazaron, Harry salió de la habitación para dar la buena noticia, informo que la familia estaba hablando y que de momento los dejaran en paz. La única persona que paso a la habitación fue Hannah Abbott la novia de Neville. Mientras estaban en la sala de estar llego Kinsgley con la profesora Griselda Marchbanks.

- Harry me alegro volver a verte, Minerva me ha informado de tus planes, la profesora Marchbanks te informara de lo que tienes que hacer.

- Gracias ministro.

La profesora y Harry entraron en una sala y estuvieron hablando. Tras conocer los planes de Harry la vieja profesora informo al joven que no habría ningún problema, la profesora reconoció que quería ver que conocimientos había ganado Harry en sus viajes.

- Podrás presentarte a los exámenes la semana que viene, para la maestría de pociones ya me han informado que la poción para curar a los Longbottom ha sido un éxito, solo falta comprobar la otra poción que has diseñado.

- Bien me alegro, pues entonces nos veremos la semana que viene, de momento voy a pasar un rato con mis amigos.

- Esta bien señor Potter, estoy deseando ver con que nos sorprende.

Cuando volvió con sus amigos Hermione, junto con Ron y Ginny ya salían de ver a los padres de Neville.

- Harry - dijo Ginny - hay algo de lo que tenemos que informarte.

- Vamos a mi casa allí estaremos tranquilos.

Llegaron a Grimmauld Place, Harry vio que tenía un par de cartas en la mesa una de ellas de Draco Malfoy, decidió que leería las cartas luego. Se sentaron tranquilamente y tras servir Kreacher unas bebidas empezaron a hablar.

- Entonces que pasa, que queréis contarme.

- Es sobre mi madre Harry - dijo Ron - yo no se como decir esto pero debo reconocer que me avergüenzo de ella.

Esas palabras dejaron en shock a Harry, no entendía que estaba pasando para que Ron Weasley se avergonzara de su madre. Pero lo más sorprendente es que Hermione y Ginny estaban de acuerdo.

- Sería mejor que me lo explicarais desde el principio.

- Todo comenzó hace dos años cuando viniste por última vez a ver a Teddy - empezó a hablar Ginny - si te acuerdas justo antes de que volvieras a marcharte decidimos que lo nuestro no parecía funcionar, en un principio la familia lo entendió salvo mi madre que estaba bastante disgustada.

Harry recordaba aquel día, durante sus primeros viajes se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por Ginny estaba desvaneciéndose y esa decisión le había llevado a cortar su relación con la joven. Sabía que la señora Weasley no lo tomaría bien, pero algo debía haber pasado para que Ron dijera esas palabras.

- Durante un tiempo me concentre en el quidditch, no fue hasta hace un año que comencé una relación que ni yo me esperaba.

- ¿Con quien estas saliendo?

- Es Daphne Greengrass.

Harry se quedo sorprendido debía reconocer que era una noticia que no se esperaba, saber que Ginny estaba en una relación con otra mujer no era sorpresa sino estar saliendo con una chica de Slytherin con la que durante los años del colegio nunca tuvieron contacto.

- ¿Tu madre no acepta que sea mujer o que sea Slytherin?

- Un poco de las dos cosas, cuando le dije que era mujer se le notaba poco contenta pero cuando le informe de su identidad se puso furiosa, dijo que todo era culpa tuya por haberte ido a esos viajes y haberme abandonado.

- ¿No sabe que lo dejamos de mutuo acuerdo?

- Claro que lo sabe y sobre mi relación se lo he intentado explicar, pero parece que no atiende a razones.

- Yo hablare con ella, no te preocupes Ginny todo saldrá bien.

- Eso espero, estamos muy preocupados, por suerte ahora esta visitando a Bill, Fleur y Victorie.

- ¿Cómo esta vuestra sobrina?

- Cada día más guapa - dijo Hermione - se parece mucho a su madre.

- ¿Os quedáis a cenar?

- Claro Harry, no habrá problemas.

- Invita a Daphne también, ha sido puedo conocerla.

Mientras se preparaba la sala para la cena Harry abría las cartas que le había llegado, la primera carta era para los horarios de los exámenes, la segunda carta la de Draco Malfoy estaba intrigado, quería saber que le había escrito su antiguo rival del colegio.

_Estimado Potter_

_Seguro que te sorprende esta carta, pero necesito tratar un par de asuntos de gran importancia, espero que puedas reunirte conmigo, avísame del lugar y momento._

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry entonces cogió papel y pluma, no sabía que querría Draco pero debía ser importante. Lo cito al día siguiente a primera hora.

- Kreacher.

- Si amo Harry.

- Cuando este lista la cena quiero que entregues esta nota a Draco Malfoy - dijo Harry entregándole una carta - espera su respuesta y luego regresa.

- Como usted diga amo Harry.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista y todo preparado, los invitados empezaron a llegar, los primeros fueron Hermione y Ron, luego llego Ginny junto con una Daphne nerviosa.

- Bienvenida señorita Greengrass.

- Potter, gracias por la invitación.

- Por favor pasar, la cena ya esta lista.

Se sentaron a la mesa donde estuvieron hablando tranquilamente, Harry sobre todo quería saber como empezaron su relación Daphne y Ginny, el joven estaba muy contento por la más joven de los hijos de Arthur y Molly.

- Estoy seguro que todo se arreglara, seguro que sois muy felices, mientras tengáis eso seguir adelante.

- Gracias por tus palabras Harry, Daphne y yo te lo agradecemos.

- Cierto Potter, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

- Llámame Harry, a pesar de todo Ginny es como una hermana para mí, si vais a estar juntas es como si fuésemos de la familia.

Cuando termino la cena Harry se despidió de sus amigos, Kreacher le informo que Draco aceptaba la reunión acordada, el joven le dijo al elfo que tras recoger lo que quedaba podía descansar. Harry entonces fue a una de las habitaciones que había habilitado como una biblioteca, estuvo un rato colocando libros nuevos en su colección, poco a poco había reunido una gran colección de libros encontrados durante sus viajes, pero la sala no tenía solo libros, había varias espadas de distintos tamaños y formas, algún que otro objeto claramente del antiguo Egipto y otros objetos de coleccionista de gran calidad, la sala parecía una recreación de la sala de Dumbledore durante su tiempo como director. Pero la sala contenía un secreto, una sala oculta donde Harry solo había dejado pasar a algunos de sus amigos. Entro en la sala y miro a la pared donde varios cuadros con diversas imágenes estaban colgados.

- Bienvenido de nuevo hijo, nos alegramos de verte.

Harry miro al cuadro de sus padres, también había un cuadro para Sirius, otro para Remus y Tonks, uno para Dumbledore y otro para Severus Snape.

- Seguro que Dumbledore ya os había avisado.

- En efecto Harry, tras irte de Hogwarts los avise, también Minerva me ha informado que los Longbottom están totalmente curados, felicidades.

- Gracias profesor.

Harry estuvo hablando durante media hora con los cuadros, contando un poco de sus viajes y sus aventuras, tras terminar el joven fue hacia una zona tapada por completo, entro en ella y se sentó delante de un cuadro de bordes negros. Ninguno de los otros cuadros sabía de quien se trataba.

- Me pregunto si algún día nos dirá quien hay en el cuadro - dijo Severus - no podemos comunicarnos con el cuadro ni la persona puede comunicarse con nosotros.

- Desde que instalo el cuadro yo me he preguntado lo mismo Severus, pero parece que Harry se ha vuelto tan misterioso y enigmático como yo.

- ¿Pero tiene alguna idea verdad?

- No voy a negar que tengo una ligera idea de quien puede haber James, pero si Harry no lo quiere decir lo entiendo.

Dumbledore no dijo nada más y sus pensamientos se fueron a la persona que habitaba el cuadro que ocultaba Harry, el hombre sospechaba de quien se trataba, sobre todo por el simple motivo que conocía la mente de Harry ya que el joven se había convertido en una pequeña replica suya, solo esperaba que no cometiera sus mismos errores.

En la zona privada Harry miraba la figura del cuadro, la persona también miraba a Harry con mirada penetrante.

- Veo que el gran Potter ha regresado.

- Tom.

Allí delante estaba la de Tom Riddle de joven, de cuando acabo el colegio de Hogwarts.

- Algún día se enteraran de mi cuadro.

- Seguro, tengo claro que Dumbledore lo sospecha, pero se que guardara el secreto.

Durante un rato estuvieron hablando tranquilamente como personas civilizadas, Harry le contó sobre los avances de la magia como la recuperación de los Longbottom, Voldemort escuchaba atentamente al joven al que quiso matar en el pasado, debía reconocer que las historias del joven eran interesantes, veía a un joven como él lleno de conocimientos pero que había decidido otro camino diferente al suyo. Cuando termino la conversación el joven se fue a descansar, había sido un día muy largo y aun quedaban muchos días por venir.

Cuando el día siguiente llego Harry desayuno rápido para estar listo por su cita con Draco Malfoy, no sabía que querría el heredero de la familia Malfoy, pero debía ser importante. A la hora estipulada llego Draco a Grimmauld Place.

- Bienvenido Malfoy.

- Potter, gracias por recibirme.

Pidió a Draco que se sentara.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- No gracias Potter.

- Entonces de que querías hablarme.

- Son dos asuntos, uno de ellos es familiar.

- ¿Te refieres a los problemas con los Greengrass? estoy al tanto de el problema con la señora Weasley, pero no se que tienes que ver.

- Yo estoy comprometido con Astoria Greengrass, la hermana pequeña de Daphne al que tengo entendido que ya conoces, debo decir que la situación esta afectando mucho a la familia Greengrass.

- Entiendo, no te preocupes, tengo pensado hablar con Molly Weasley en cuanto regrese de Francia, debe entender que no hay nada de malo en la relación entre dos mujeres, ni en que su hija este saliendo con una antigua miembro de Slytherin.

- Gracias Potter, ahora el otro asunto es de negocios.

- ¿De que se trata?

- No se si lo sabes, pero hace un año abrí una tienda de pociones, ingredientes, venta de pociones, libros de pociones.

- Algo había oído.

- Tengo entendido que durante nuestro segundo año te encargaste de un basilisco, me pregunto si podría tener acceso al basilisco, su piel aun estará intacta lo que servirá para pociones y también para ropa, el veneno de sus colmillos me gustaría estudiarlo para poder crear varios antídotos, sus colmillos también pueden servir a Ollivander para fabricar varitas, no se que más nos puede servir pero te lo compensaría con creces.

- Si te parece bien quiero el veinte por ciento de las ganancias, además, tener una túnica de piel de basilisco.

- Me parece correcto Potter, gracias por atenderme.

- Si no te importa podemos dejar lo del basilisco para la semana que viene, debo prepararme para los exámenes de maestría.

- No hay problema Potter.

- Bien Draco, ya te avisare cuando este listo.

- Espero que te vaya bien en los exámenes Harry.

Los muchachos se despidieron, durante el resto de la semana antes de los exámenes Harry se estuvo preparando a conciencia ya que quería conseguir las máximas notas. Le visitaban sus amigos, su ahijado, y otras personas para darle apoyo. Los días pasaron volando, Harry se presento en el ministerio de incógnito para evitar a los periodistas que querían hacerle una entrevista, el joven tenía mucho que agradecer al ministro por ayudarle a entrar a escondidas.

Los exámenes tendrían lugar en dos días, el primer día Harry tuvo los exámenes de DCAO, transformaciones y encantamientos, al día siguiente tuvo los exámenes que le faltaban los de pociones y runas antiguas. En el que más tardo fue en el de pociones debido al tiempo necesario para la fabricación de algunas pociones. En ese examen presento su otra creación, la poción Lunia fue administrada a un joven que había sido mordido por Greyback antes de terminar la guerra, el resultado fue a la perfección, cuando hubo luna llena el joven no se transformo, también si la poción era administrada a quien llevara más de diez años con la maldición aunque no era curado podía controlar por completo al lobo interior. La noticia de la cura de la licantropía se extendía por todo el mundo mágico, Harry Potter ahora no solo sería conocido por ser el que derroto a Lord Voldemort. Cuando le dieron los resultados de los exámenes eran inmejorables. Su nota en DCAO era la mejor en doscientos años, transformaciones obtuvo solo un par de puntos por debajo de Dumbledore al igual que encantamientos, runas antiguas fue la nota más alta de los últimos cien años y pociones obtuvo la nota más alta superando en varios puntos la de Slughorn y Dumbledore. El joven estaba feliz leyendo los resultados en el despacho de Kinsgley.

- Bueno Harry, muchas felicidades los resultados son excelentes, ahora me pregunto que tienes planeado hacer, dedicarte a la enseñanza o proseguirás tus viajes.

- Tengo pensado viajar por América, hay mucho que conocer.

- Me gustaría pedirte un favor.

- ¿de que se trata?

- Dumbledore te habrá comentado que los dementotes se están esparciendo por todos lados provocando el caos.

- En efecto.

- De Inglaterra los hemos conseguido expulsar a casi todos, pero nos han llegado varios informes de que sobre todo en EEUU se están produciendo grandes concentraciones de dementotes, como si algo los atrajese.

- Un nuevo mal, pero es preocupante, atraerlos desde tan lejos debe ser algo muy poderoso.

- Por eso me gustaría que visitaras los EEUU, he contactado con algunos de nuestros contactos y hay varias personas que te pueden ayudar.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Me imagino que has oído hablar de las embrujadas.

- La cuestión es quien no lo ha hecho, son el poder del bien más grande sobre la tierra, se dice que el hijo de una de las embrujadas nació el día sin magia, es el heredero de Excalibur.

- En efecto Harry, debes saber que la madre del niño ha inscrito a Wyatt en Hogwarts, dentro de cinco años será estudiante del colegio.

- ¿Cómo se lo tomo Minerva?

- Casi le da un infarto, tuvo que presentarse una de las tías del niño, la que es mitad luz blanca para confirmárselo.

- Bueno Kinsgley, no habrá ningún problema en viajar a EEUU, estaré unos días por aquí pero luego partiré.

- Bien Harry, espero que tus viajes sean provechosos.

Harry salio del despacho y se dirigió a ver a Arthur Weasley, era hora de hablar con la señora Weasley y quería que su marido estuviera también.

- Señor Weasley.

- Harry, bienvenido, ¿ya tienes las notas de los exámenes?

- En efecto, vengo para que contacte con su mujer, creo que tenemos que hablar de cierto tema.

Arthur suspiro, Ron ya le había avisado de aquello pero aun así no estaba tranquilo.

- Espero que tu puedas calmarla Harry, ya no se que debo hacer.

- Vera como todo sale bien.

Arthur aviso a su mujer por la red Flu a casa de su hijo Bill en Francia.

- Arthur ¿que quieres?

- Se que es muy repentino pero necesito que vengas a mi despacho.

La mujer apareció por la chimenea, al principio no sabía que pasaba hasta que vio a Harry.

- ¡Tu!

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo señora Weasley.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer aquí? con los problemas que has causado.

- Que yo sepa no he causado ningún problema.

- Por tu culpa mi hija ahora esta saliendo con una mujer, no solo eso con una Slytherin.

- Ginny y yo rompimos de mutuo acuerdo, nuestra relación no iba a ninguna parte.

- Eso solo es por que estabas viajando a saber haciendo que, estudios ya, nadie está tanto tiempo fuera, seguro que has engañado a mi hija en uno de tus muchos viajes.

- Señora Weasley, por el respeto que le tengo y lo que hizo en el pasado por mi voy a pasar ese insulto por alto, pero le aseguro que yo nunca he engañado a su hija, pero ese no es el problema recuerdo bien que usted acepto la ruptura al principio.

- Pero ahora mi hija esta saliendo con esa serpiente.

- Sabe señora Weasley, si Dumbledore la estuviera oyendo se avergonzaría de usted, es el comportamiento que esta teniendo lo que ha provocado innumerables luchas durante tanto tiempo, la falta de visión que ni todos los Slytherin son malos ni todos los Gryffindor son buenos, recuerde a Severus que siendo Slytherin ayudo tanto por la causa, recuerde que Pettigrew siendo Gryffindor traiciono a sus mejores amigos.

Molly no sabía que decir era como estar delante de Dumbledore de nuevo, era como si Harry fuera el nuevo Dumbledore, sus palabras su lógica era como el viejo director. Arthur miraba con orgullo a Harry, el joven había crecido de una manera que pocos se esperaban, sus viajes estaba claro que habían dado sus frutos.

- Señora Weasley, debería disculparse con Ginny y con Daphne, son felices y se quieren, el amor es algo maravilloso y como decía Dumbledore el mundo es un lugar mejor cuando dos personas se quieren.

Molly se sentó con las manos tapándose la cara, la mujer estaba avergonzada de su comportamiento.

- Gracias Harry, gracias por abrirme los ojos.

- De nada señora Weasley, les dejo solos debo ocuparme de varios asuntos más.

Harry salió del despacho con una sonrisa, por lo menos había conseguido calmar a la mujer, ahora solo esperaba que no tuviese otro brote y dejase a sus hijos ser felices. Durante los días siguientes el joven mientras preparaba su siguiente viaje visitaba a sus amigos y conocidos, también fue con Draco y un grupo de duendes de Gringotts para encargarse de los restos del basilisco. La estimación de las ganancias era de varios millones de galeones. La túnica que había pedido Harry estuvo lista en un par de días. Cuando estuvo todo listo celebro una gran cena para despedirse de sus amigos, allí estaban todos los Weasley al completo, la familia Granger, Longbottom, Greengrass, Narcisa y Draco Malfoy, vinieron incluso los Dursley junto con la prometida de Dudley que resulto ser una squib que ya sabía sobre el mundo de la magia, Andrómeda junto con Teddy, varios profesores y miembros del ministerio. El joven recibió muchos regalos de sus invitados, Alice Longbottom había preparado un regalo por cada cumpleaños que no había estado al lado de su ahijado para desvanecimiento de Harry algo que hizo reír a toda la sala, Harry también había mostrado a los Longbottom y a los Dursley los cuadros, decir que Petunia lloro delante del cuadro de su hermana fue quedarse corto ya que la mujer no paraba de derramar lagrimas.

Cuando la cena termino Harry tras despedirse de sus invitados comenzó a preparar el equipaje, estaba emocionado por conocer a las embrujadas, las legendarias hermanas que habían enfrentado a todo tipo de males, entusiasmado por saber que tipo de magia se encontraría. También estaba algo nervioso debido a que esperaba en un futuro encontrarse con una persona a la que su abuelo según uno de sus diarios había temido y admirado, un hombre de gran poder que tuvo que hacer un gran sacrificio para salvar a los suyos. Ya llegaría el momento en el que lo encontraría, más adelante.

El aeropuerto de Londres, Heathrow era el mayor del Reino Unido, Harry marchaba tranquilamente para subir al avión que lo llevaría a San Francisco, dado que el avión saldría temprano nadie había ido a despedirlo y se había despedido de todo el mundo la noche anterior en la cena. A Teddy le había prometido mandarle un regalo cada cierto tiempo para que el niño aceptara la marcha de su padrino, cuando el pequeño Teddy se entero de que iba a recibir un regalo de su padrino al menos una vez al mes se le paso la pataleta haciendo suspirar a Harry ante el comportamiento del pequeño Lupin. Harry iba vestido con ropa muggle, llevaba las dos varitas en la cintura una en un lado y otra en otro, iban guardadas en sus fundas que las hacían invisibles y no podían ser dañadas, su baúl empequeñecido en un bolsillo, mientras que en otro bolsillo llevaba los papeles necesarios para el embarque. Se acerco a la zona de embarque y entrego la documentación a la señorita.

- Buenos días señor Evans.

Harry desde hacia tiempo en el mundo muggle usaba el nombre de James Evans, el motivo era el de que durante uno de sus viajes conoció a una escritora llamada J.K. Rowling a la cual le dio permiso para escribir sus aventuras sobre sus años en Hogwarts, dado que el nombre de Harry Potter era ya muy famoso no quería tener que ser atosigado, no quería imaginar que pasaría si la gente supiera que Harry Potter es real.

- Todo esta en orden.

- Gracias señorita.

Harry paso tranquilamente, como no llevaba equipaje a ojos de los empleados no tenía que facturar sus pertenencias. Subió al avión y rápidamente fue a la sección de primera clase, quería dormir un rato más y sabía que en primera clase no tendría ningún problema. Cuando estuvo en su asiento y dado que aun quedaba tiempo para el despegue del avión hablo a una de las azafatas.

- Perdone señorita, cuando despegue el avión puede hacer el favor de despertarme sino lo estuviera.

- Sin problema señor.

- Por favor llámame James.

Decir que con los años Harry se había convertido en un seductor era quedarse corto, muchas mujeres se le quedaban mirando ya que poca gente tenía unos ojos tan verdes y vivos como los de Harry.

- Sin problema James.

El joven se recostó un poco sobre el cómodo asiento y estuvo un rato dormido hasta que la joven azafata le indico que el vuelo iba a despegar. Harry entonces al lado de la ventana miro Inglaterra según iba ascendiendo el avión, otro gran viaje estaba a punto de comenzar con grandes aventuras para el joven.

**Bueno, aquí termina el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo, debo reconocer que había momentos que estaba completamente bloqueado pero al final en estos últimos días me alcanzo la inspiración y he conseguido terminar.**

**El siguiente capítulo será el encuentro con las Embrujadas, aun no se si lo alargare dos capítulos ya que Harry va a tener una relación corta pero intensa con Billy tal y como dije en el capítulo anterior.**

**Ha sido un placer, espero sus reviews con ilusión y si tienen alguna duda no duden en mandarme un mensaje privado. Saludos a todos.**


	4. El legendario poder de tres

**Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero tuve un pequeño accidente y he estado cerca de un mes con la mano derecha inmóvil. Este capítulo se trata de crossover con embrujadas siendo al final un solo capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Capítulo 4**

**El legendario poder de tres**

El aeropuerto de San Francisco estaba a rebosar, tras varias horas de vuelo el avión de Harry por fin había llegado a su destino, el joven se encamino con calma a la salida del aeropuerto. Fue a un hotel cercano para inscribirse y pasar la noche, mientras iba a su destino noto en el aire el ligero ambiente que creaban los dementores, seguramente la gente no sabía lo que pasaba ni el peligro al que se arriesgaban. Habría que poner fin a aquello y descubrir que estaba haciendo a los dementores comportarse de esa forma.

Estuvo caminando un tiempo conociendo la ciudad, justo cuando estaba a punto de regresar al hotel noto como en una zona apartada, un callejón se estaba levantando una gran neblina resultado de la concentración de dementores. Harry fue rápidamente hacia la zona y se sorprendió al ver a una joven de pelo negro intentando expulsarlos con magia, pero los esfuerzos de la joven eran insuficientes a pesar del gran poder que desprendía. Harry entonces realizo un patronus y el poderoso hechizo hizo ahuyentar a los dementores.

Billie Jenkins estaba paseando por la ciudad haciendo lo que había estado haciendo durante semanas desde la muerte de su hermana, cazando demonios para superar el dolor de haber sido ella quien le había quitado la vida a su hermana, había entrado en un callejón pero de pronto se había sentido en una situación de la cual nunca se había sentido, unas extrañas figuras negras se le había abalanzado y aunque las había intentado rechazar no lo había conseguido. De pronto había empezado a oír la voz de su hermana, la voz de sus padres, los momentos más angustiosos de su vida. Creía que iba a morir cuando una brillante luz blanca, empezó a golpear y a alejar las criaturas, poco a poco las voces se fueron hasta que en el callejón solo quedo la figura de una persona que se acercaba a ella, según se acercaba vio que eran un hombre joven.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Cálmate vengo a ayudarte, he visto que estabas en peligro.

Billie no quería confiar en el joven, pero estaba muy débil y no tenía poder para desafiarlo.

- No voy a hacerte daño, se que lo habrás oído muchas veces pero es cierto ¿hay algún lugar donde te puedo llevar?

- Vivo con unas amigas, más que amigas son maestras ya que me han ayudado mucho.

- Podemos ir a donde vivan o si quieres puedes avisarlas mientras te llevo a un hotel, acabo de llegar a San Francisco

- En realidad hay una forma más sencilla - dijo la joven mientras se ponía en pie a duras penas - ¡Paige!

La joven grito y al momento una luz blanca se empezó a arremolinar y dejo ver la figura de una mujer de pelo negro.

- Billie ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Me han atacado unos extraños seres, por suerte este joven me ha ayudado aunque no se lo que me querían hacer esas criaturas.

La mujer llamada Paige miro al joven, pelo azabache, ojos verdes, no sabía quien sería pero estaba agradecida con el joven, Billy estaba desmayada en los brazos de Paige con un aspecto de estar muy agotada.

- Muchas gracias seas quien seas.

- Eres una luz blanca cierto.

La mujer asintió.

- Tu protegida ha sido atacada por dementores no se si sabes lo que son.

- Mierda normal que hayan afectado tanto, hace poco sufrió una experiencia muy traumática, si los has conseguido ahuyentar me imagino que conoces el encantamiento Patronus.

- En efecto, te llamas Paige ¿verdad?

- Cierto.

- Me llamo Harry, Harry Potter, me imagino que como luz blanca sabrás quien soy.

- En realidad soy mitad luz blanca, pero se quien eres Harry, hemos oído hablar mucho de ti.

- Mitad luz blanca, ¿eres una de las embrujadas entonces?

- Correcto.

- Tengo suerte he venido a San Francisco para poder hablar con las tres hermanas haber si encontramos alguna forma de detener a los dementores.

- Pues entonces llevemos a Billy a mi casa, por favor agárrate a mí.

Desaparecieron de lugar en una nube de luces blancas, Harry vio que al momento estaban en una casa grande, debía ser el hogar de las embrujadas. Debía reconocer que esa forma de viajar le había traído mucha paz.

- Piper, necesito tu ayuda.

Al momento por una puerta entro otra de las hermanas Halliwell, la mujer se quedo mirando a Paige, luego a Billy tumbada en el sofá y luego a Harry.

- Ha sido atacada por dementores, trae chocolate.

La mujer así lo hizo.

- No sabía que había salido, ¿quién es él?

- Piper te presento a Harry Potter, ha sido quien ha salvado a Billy - dijo Paige mientras daba de comer algo de chocolate a Billy que se incorporaba - Harry esta es mi hermana Piper.

- Encantado de conocerla señora Halliwell.

- Harry Potter, ese Harry Potter, el de las novelas.

- El mismo.

Piper no sabía que decir, hacia poco se había enterado de que Harry Potter en verdad existía, solo hacia falta saber que había de cierto en los libros y que era real. Ahora encima el joven estaba en su casa tras haber salvado a Billie.

- Por lo visto ha venido para ayudar contra los dementotes.

- En realidad he venido a pedir la ayuda de las embrujadas para ver si encontramos una forma de destruir a los dementotes para siempre.

- Lo hemos intentado todo, pero no sabemos como podemos destruirlos.

- Sería mejor que cuando llegase vuestra hermana os lo explique todo, se sobre el origen de los dementotes y a lo mejor así podemos descubrir como derrotarlos.

Piper ofreció asiento a Harry, la mayor de las Halliwell no dejaba de mirar al joven con curiosidad algo que Harry noto.

- ¿Desea saber algo señora Halliwell?

- Sabes, hasta hace poco tiempo le leía a mis hijos las historias de Harry Potter, pensando que solo son historias y ahora tengo aquí al mismo Harry Potter que aparece en los libros.

- Debe saber que a ojos del mundo soy James Evans, no creo que ir anunciando de que soy Harry Potter y que existe la magia es buena idea.

- ¿Cómo es que has dejado que escribieran libros sobre ti?

- Todo comenzó hace años, por lo visto un periodista squib le iba pasando informes a J.K. Rowling sobre mi, cuando por fin contacto con Rowling la convencí para que aunque siguiera escribiendo las historias omitiera determinados datos, si se ha leído el epilogo del último libro entre Ginny Weasley y yo no hay ninguna relación.

- ¿Y entonces que has estado haciendo estos años?

- Viajando, ampliando mis conocimientos.

En ese momento un hombre entro por la puerta acompañado de dos niños pequeños, Harry se imagino que sería el marido de la mayor de las Halliwell y los niños serían sus hijos, la fuerza de la magia que sentía en el niño mayor era abrumadora.

- Leo, tenemos visita.

- ¿Quién?

- Leo - dijo Piper mientras entraban en la sala de estar y señalaba a Harry - te presento a Harry Potter, Harry este es mi marido Leo.

- Encantado de conocerlo señor.

- El placer es mío joven Potter, veo que tus viajes te han sentado bien.

- ¿Cómo sabe de mis viajes?

- Fui luz blanca, durante ese tiempo supe sobre tus viajes y tu historia, poco tiempo después me convertí en humano por mi familia y deje de saber noticias sobre ti y sobre el resto del mundo.

- Si me disculpan me gustaría descansar un rato, han sido varias horas de avión y estoy algo cansado.

Harry se levanto dirigiéndose hacia la puerta cuando Piper le detuvo.

- Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, tenemos un par de habitaciones libres.

- No quiero molestar.

- Tonterías Harry - dijo Paige bajando las escaleras tras haber dejado a Billie descansando - en esta casa eres bienvenido, has ayudado a Billie.

- Muchas gracias.

Paige guió al joven a una de las habitaciones.

- Duerme lo que necesites, yo iré a avisar a mi hermana Phoebe sobre tu llegada.

- Gracias Paige.

Harry se tumbo en la cama tras desnudarse, estaba cansado tras varias horas de avión pero había adelantado algo tras conocer a dos de las embrujadas, esperaba que entre las tres hermanas, junto a él y los conocimientos que había adquirido hubiera una forma de destruir a los dementotes, también debería avisar a las hermanas sobre las sospechas del crecimiento de un nuevo mal.

El joven durmió tranquilamente, tras un largo sueño el joven empezó a despertar, entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

- ¿Esta despierto señor Potter?

- Si Billie, llámame Harry.

- Muchas gracias por salvarme, espero no tener que toparme nunca más con esas criaturas.

- Paige comento algo sobre que habías tenido una experiencia muy traumática, se el daño que causa el efecto de los dementotes si quieres hablar estoy aquí.

Billie miro al joven, era una mirada sincera, de que podría confiar en él. Con calma le estuvo contando su historia, la historia de su hermana y de cómo al final ella misma había tenido que acabar con su propia hermana. Harry podía notar en cada palabra el dolor, el sufrimiento que aquella joven había pasado, un sufrimiento que solo alguien con su historia podía entender. Cuando la joven terminó se puso a llorar, eran lagrimas de dolor, pero eran lagrimas que llevaban mucho tiempo queriendo salir.

- Llora lo que haga falta Billie, se dice que llorar cura el alma.

- Gracias por escucharme Harry.

La joven abrazo a Harry, era un abrazo de agradecimiento, era un abrazo que hacia sentir viva a la joven después de mucho tiempo.

- No es por decir nada Billie, pero sería mejor que me vistiera.

Billie entonces se dio cuenta de que Harry tenía el torso completamente desnudo, no veía la zona inferior por las sabanas, la joven entre lágrimas y sonrojos se separo de Harry.

- Lo siento Harry no era mi intención.

- No te disculpes, he sido yo el que ha ocasionado todo haciéndote hablar.

- Voy a desayunar, baja en cuanto estés listo.

La joven salió de la habitación, Harry se dio una ducha y se vistió, bajo a desayunar y en la cocina se encontraban Billie junto con Paige hablando tranquilamente.

- Buenos días Harry.

- Buenos días señorita Halliwell.

- En verdad es señora, llevo casada unos cuantos meses, pero llámame Paige.

Harry sonrió y se sentó al lado de Billie que estaba algo incomoda de tener a su lado a Harry tras lo sucedido.

Piper entro en ese momento con otra mujer que Harry imagino que sería Phoebe, la tercera hermana.

- Harry te presento a mi hermana Phoebe, este chico es Harry Potter - dijo Piper mientras Phoebe no sabía que decir - creía que era una broma.

- Encantado, puedo llamarte Phoebe simplemente.

- No hay ningún problema, tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar.

- Mi hermana es reportera - dijo Paige - es muy curiosa a veces.

- Entiendo, pero me gustaría dejar parte de mi vida en privado.

- Eso ahora no importa - dijo Piper - Leo dice que podemos usar la escuela de magia para reunirnos, otras facciones van a estar allí.

A Harry se le iluminaron los ojos ante lo de saber sobre otra escuela de magia, sus ansias de conocimientos eran a veces insaciables. Con calma fue con las hermanas y con Billie hacia una puerta que había aparecido mágicamente en las escaleras de la mansión Halliwell, el joven fue el último en entrar. En la sala principal había una gran mesa circular, en ella ya estaban sentado algunos seres que Harry reconoció como un troll y una hada, había otras personas una de ellas con una túnica de color blanco y una capucha que le cubría, una persona que hacia pensar a Harry por su aura que la conocía de algo.

- Gracias a todos por venir - dijo Piper - este joven es Harry Potter.

- Buenos días a todos, creo que sabemos el motivo por el que nos hemos reunido, la amenaza que están causando los dementotes por estas tierras, pero hay algo más de lo que quiero hablarles.

- ¿De que se trata?

- Los dementotes son de las criaturas mas oscuras y ruines del mundo, son pocos poderes los que pueden controlarlos, pero tal aumento de dementotes en estas tierras solo quiere decir una cosa.

- Que un gran mal esta despertando - dijo la figura encapuchada, la voz que surgió Harry la conocía pero no sabía donde la había oído - pero tiene que ser un poder muy grande si esta atrayendo a los dementotes desde todas partes del mundo.

- Entonces debemos coordinarnos con otras comunidades mágicas, hay que descubrir que esta por venir.

Las criaturas mágicas asintieron, cuando todos se despidieron quedaron las hermanas, Billie, la figura encapuchada y Harry. El joven entonces se dirigió a la misteriosa figura.

- Me gustaría que se descubriera, creo que conozco su voz y su aura pero no se de que.

- Has crecido Harry, te has vuelto muy fuerte y poderoso, fue un honor luchar a tu lado.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Alguien de tu pasado Harry, ahora soy un luz blanca.

La figura se descubrió, era un joven que Harry no había visto desde la batalla de Hogwarts, allí delante estaba el joven Colin Creevey.

- Colin - los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lagrimas estaba sorprendido de ver al joven que durante su primer año le había seguido para sacarle fotos sin descanso - veo que decidiste convertirte en luz blanca, estoy orgulloso de ti.

- Cuando me lo propusieron no lo dude, poder ayudar al mundo de nuevo.

- Como luz blanca que eres no tengo que presentarte a las hermanas Halliwell.

- He oído hablar mucho de ellas, sus historias son más famosas que las tuyas.

Colin se presento adecuadamente a cada una de las hermanas, también se presento a Billie.

- Harry por cierto, debes saber que quieren que seas el maestro de Billie, mientras se puede usar la información que has obtenido para intentar encontrar un método para derrotar a los dementotes.

- Dime una cosa Colin, ¿las luces blancas no sabían nada de su creación?

- Por lo visto tuvieron ayuda de algunos demonios y luces negras, la cripta que encontraste estaba oculta para nosotros, cuando entraste y se vio lo que habías descubierto fue una gran noticia, me tengo que ir, tengo entendido que otro luz blanca será quien os informe a partir de ahora.

- Me ha encantado volver a verte Colin, tus padres y hermano estarían orgullosos de ti.

- Gracias Harry.

En un remolino de luces blancas Colin se marcho de la escuela de magia.

- Entonces vas a ser mi maestro.

- Solo si tú quieres Billie, un proverbio dice que el maestro aparece cuando el aprendiz esta listo.

- Claro que quiero, necesito conseguir proteger a la gente que me importa, que nadie tenga que volver a pasar lo que yo tuve que pasar.

Harry sonrió a la joven, tenía mucho que aprender pero estaba seguro que sería una buena alumna. Volvieron a la mansión Halliwell, cuando llego la hora de comer se presentaron el marido de Paige y el futuro marido de Phoebe.

- Harry te presento a mi marido Henry.

- Encantado Henry.

- Un honor conocerte Harry, no te preocupes guardare el secreto.

- Harry este es mi futuro marido Coop.

- Encantado Harry.

- Lo mismo digo Coop ¿es usted un hechicero? noto un aura muy fuerte pero que nunca había visto.

- En realidad soy un cupido, es por eso que mi aura es diferente.

La sorpresa de Harry fue mayúscula, tenía entendido que la raza de los cupidos no podía relacionarse con otros fuera de su especie, pero teniendo en cuenta que una de las embrujadas se había casado con su luz blanca era que las reglas no iban con las embrujadas.

Estuvieron comiendo tranquilamente, no hablaban de demonios ni brujos, solo una conversación sobre la ciudad, pero sobre todo Harry fue bombardeado por un aluvión de preguntas por parte de Phoebe.

- Cálmate cariño, no lo atosigues.

- Esta bien Coop.

Phoebe miro a Harry con una mirada de ya hablaremos más adelante. Tras terminar la comida Harry junto con Billie fueron a la escuela de magia. Allí Harry enseñaría a la joven sobre sus conocimientos. Durante la primera hora Harry conoció de primera mano los poderes de la joven, lo reconocía eran asombrosos, pero se notaba cierto bloqueo mental seguramente provocado por los recientes acontecimientos con su hermana.

- Billie, quiero que intentemos una cosa.

- Dime Harry.

- ¿Alguna vez has meditado?

- Tengo alguna experiencia.

- Bien, siéntate y dame tus manos.

La joven se sentó delante de Harry el cual extendió sus manos y tomo las manos de Billie.

- Quiero que te relajes, deja tu mente en blanco, respira profundamente.

A Billie le costaba seguir los consejos de Harry, pero algo dentro de ella lo estaba consiguiendo poco a poco.

- Sigue así Billie, lo estas haciendo muy bien, quiero que ahora te concentres en tu poder.

La joven siguió con su meditación siguiendo las instrucciones de Harry, vio como encima de ellos se estaba arremolinando una gran cantidad de magia, era su propia magia.

- No te desconcentres, puedes controlar el poder, pero debes pasar pagina, no olvidar ya que nunca se olvida a la gente que se ha perdido, pero seguir adelante para poder vivir en paz.

- Es difícil, veo a mi hermana, mis padres, el daño que causamos mi hermana y yo.

- Recuerda que tienes a las hermanas, ellas te aprecian, se lo que piensas, con todo el daño que les he hecho pero aun así me siguen protegiendo, no debes rendirte Billie, concéntrate, tu controlas tu magia no al revés.

La magia empezó a brillar al igual que Billie, aunque en un principio eran colores diferentes poco a poco el color fue siendo el mismo, Harry sabía que la joven estaba consiguiendo coordinar a la perfección su magia. Cuando lo consiguió Billie de la impresión estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas.

- Impresionante, nunca había sentido tan fuerte mi magia.

- Era el primer paso, tenías que estar en sintonía con tu magia, aunque habías aprendido los recientes acontecimientos habían provocado una fuerte disputa con tu control mágico.

- ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?

- Lo primero descansar unos minutos, luego comenzaremos desde el principio, tendrás que hacer ejercicios para controlar tu magia y poder usarla cada vez mejor.

- ¿Podré usar el Patronus?

- Eso solo depende de ti, como bien sabes los dementotes te hacen vivir tus peores recuerdos, para realizar el encantamiento Patronus necesitas tener un recuerdo feliz, un recuerdo tan fuerte o más que tus malos recuerdos.

- Entiendo - dijo la joven con algo de pesar.

- Billie no debes sentirte mal por no conseguir realizar el Patronus, es un hechizo de un nivel muy alto, además, cuanto mayor dolor hay en el pasado de una persona más difícil es realizarlo.

- ¿Pero crees que lo lograre?

- Yo creo que sí, pero debes tener en cuenta que cuando estés delante de un dementor todo será muy diferente.

- Me esforzare al máximo.

- Primero te voy a enseñar algunos hechizos básicos que pueden usar con tu magia, dado que tenemos magia tan diferente hay hechizos que tu puedes y hacer pero otros que no.

Durante el resto de la tarde Harry inicio a Billie en los hechizos básicos que eran compatibles con la joven. También decidió enseñar a la joven sobre pociones, sabía que las embrujadas le habían enseñado determinadas pociones, pero la cantidad de pociones que Harry conocía eran muy superiores y de diferentes tipos a las conocidas por las tres hermanas, incluso las hermanas se interesaron por las pociones conocidas por Harry cuando el joven las mostró.

Según iban pasando las semanas la joven Billie iba mejorando, era un aprendizaje lento pero poco a poco se iba acelerando, parecía que los miedos de la joven ya casi no le afectaban, pero Harry sabía que para ver si estaba verdaderamente preparada debía ser capaz de enfrentarse a un dementor. Debía consultarlo con las hermanas a ver que les parecía la idea. Aprovecho una noche que Billie ya estaba dormida para explicarles lo que tenía pensado.

- Es muy peligroso Harry - dijo Piper siendo como siempre la más sensata de las tres hermanas - tiene que haber otra forma.

- Pues si se os ocurre algo decírmelo, no se otra forma de enfrentar a Billie a sus miedos.

- Tú los enfrentaste con un boggart ¿verdad?

- En efecto Paige, pero no sabemos en que se convertirá el boggart cuando se tope con Billie.

- Lo que quiero decir, es que si tu estas delante del boggart tomara la forma de un dementor, luego Billie puede entonces entrenar el patronus de esa manera.

- Es una buena idea, pero no es lo mismo enfrentar a un dementor que en verdad es un boggart con un verdadero dementor.

- Cierto, pero servirá para que mejore el hechizo.

- Entonces tendremos que prepararlo de tal forma que Billie piense que estoy siendo atacado, se que después se va a enfadar conmigo pero es la única manera.

- Pues entonces habrá que tener todo preparado - dijo Paige - por cierto Harry debo hablarte sobre la investigación de los dementotes.

- ¿Se sabe algo?

- El problema es que para destruir a los dementotes habría que encontrar al primer dementor y luego averiguar que esencia tiene, según la investigación no solo había sido ayudado por demonios y luces negras, había de todo tipo de razas, esta claro que el primer dementor es la suma de todas esas razas y para eliminarlo y poder eliminar a los dementotes hay que encontrar la esencia de cada raza.

- Eso va a ser complicado ¿qué pasa sobre el nuevo mal?

- No hay ninguna teoría, se sabe que algunos sectores del inframundo se están agitando, pero nada más.

- Tendré que investigar otras zonas, ¿se sabe donde ha habido más ataques de dementotes?

- Puedo averiguarlo, a lo mejor de esa forma encontramos un patrón y descubrimos el nuevo poder.

- Pues entonces será mejor que descansemos, mañana saldré para ver si encuentro un boggart y poder traerlo.

Los días siguieron pasando, Harry consiguió encontrar un boggart en las afueras de San Francisco en una casa en ruinas. El plan se preparo con cuidado para que no tuviera secuelas graves, la única secuela que esperaba Harry era el enfado de la joven.

Todo estaba preparado, habían decidido que saldrían a una inspección de un par de zonas.

- Es mucha zona por inspeccionar Harry, deberíamos separarnos.

- No me gusta la idea, pero esta bien Billie, yo iré por este lado y tú por el otro, nos reuniremos en diez minutos en el otro lado del callejón.

Los dos se separaron, entonces Harry comenzó el plan. Billie estaba tranquilamente inspeccionando la zona, supuestamente se habían producido algunos casos relacionados con dementotes, esperaba estar a la altura y no defraudar a Harry. Debía reconocer que durante el tiempo que había conocido a Harry la joven había encontrado alguien en quien confiar, alguien a quien expresas sus sentimientos de una manera que nunca le había pasado. De pronto al final del callejón vio algo que le congelo la sangre, en el suelo estaba Harry y a su alrededor la figura de un dementor. La joven fue rápidamente hacía allí, pensó en sus momentos con Harry, pensó en la felicidad que le había traído el joven.

- ¡Expecto Patronum!

De las manos de Billie salió una nube de color blanca que rápidamente empezó a tomar forma, era la forma de un inmenso lobo que avanzo con fuerza contra lo que la joven creía que era un dementor. El patronus golpeo a la criatura y cuando desapareció solo estaba Harry en el suelo.

- Harry, por favor Harry, dime que estas bien.

- En realidad estoy mejor que nunca – dijo Harry abriendo los ojos – lo siento Billie, pero era la única manera de comprobar si estabas preparada.

- ¿Te has dejado atrapar por un dementor solo para probarme? ¿estás loco?

- Solo estaba pensando en ver de que eras capaz, además, en realidad es un boggart.

- Estúpido, eres un estúpido.

Billie salio corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, rápidamente Harry fue tras ella, consiguió alcanzarla.

- Por favor Billie cálmate, no quería causarte ese dolor, me conoces, pero era la única manera de ayudarte.

- ¿No lo entiendes verdad? - entonces Billie hizo algo que Harry no se esperaba, le beso, sus labios se juntaron en un beso intento - te quiero Harry, te quiero muchísimo.

- Billie, yo no se que decir, no me esperaba esto.

Billie se abrazo con fuerza a Harry y lo beso, pero esta vez Harry respondió al beso de la joven, un beso apasionado en el que estuvieron varios segundos hasta que fueron interrumpidos.

- ¡Pero que esta pasando aquí!

Piper se dirigí hacia ellos con indignación mientras Paige y Phoebe reían ante la situación.

- Creíamos que estaríais en problemas y os encontramos besándoos.

- Cálmate Piper - dijo Phoebe - al menos están bien y Billie por fin se ha declarado a Harry.

- ¿Tu sabías de mis sentimientos?

- Que te gustaba Harry pues claro, te en cuenta que soy consejera sentimental, además, también le pregunte a Coop.

- Mejor volvamos a la mansión - dijo Harry - todo ha salido bien y creo que nos merecemos un descanso.

Así lo hicieron, cuando llegaron a la mansión estaba Leo con una figura vestida como una luz blanca, Harry sintió su aura y vio que no se trataba de Colin pero el aura era parecido al de las hermanas.

- ¿Quién es?

- Se trata de una luz blanca que ha sido enviada para informarnos - dijo Leo - pero de momento no se nada más.

- No he dicho nada para que no se reconociera mi voz.

Tanto Piper y Phoebe estaban en shock, conocían esa voz, pero no podía ser simplemente no podía ser.

- No puede ser, ¿Prue?

- Veo que habéis reconocido mi voz - dijo la figura quitándose la capucha dejando ver las facciones de la hermana mayor de las embrujadas fallecida hacía varios años - me alegra volver a veros.

Las tres hermanas se abrazaron, Piper y Phoebe no podían dejar de llorar ante tener a su hermana mayor ante ellas, Prue tras el abrazo fue a Paige.

- Gracias por cuidarlas Paige.

- Prue, es un placer conocerte hermana.

Las dos hermanas se abrazaron, las cuatro hermanas entonces se fundieron en un abrazo fraternal, la felicidad y tristeza que a la vez se sentía en aquella habitación era inmensa. Tras eso Prue abrazo a Leo.

- Me alegra verte Leo, por fin parece que habéis conseguido ser felices.

- Yo también me alegro de verte Prue.

La mayor de las Halliwell fue entonces hacia Harry y Billie que estaban sorprendidos ante la situación.

- Es un honor conocerte Harry, tu amigo Colin me ha hablado mucho de ti.

- El honor es mió Prue.

- Billie, allí arriba están muy orgullosos de ti, yo también lo estoy, gracias por ayudar a mis hermanas.

- Muchas gracias Prue.

- He venido a informaros de lo que se ha descubierto.

- ¿Se sabe de alguna localización mas sobre los ataques?

- Hay varios sitios en concreto donde la actividad de los dementotes es más poderosa, además de en San Francisco para tener a las embrujadas ocupadas.

- Me estas diciendo que quien esta orquestando los ataques se esta encargando de atacar a las fuerzas de la luz de todas partes.

- No solo a fuerzas de la luz, sino a lo que debe considerar una amenaza, de momento han atacado a una sociedad de vampiros que pueden caminar bajo el sol ya que cuando les da solo se ve su autentica forma, también han tenido problemas el grupo de las cazadoras y sus aliados.

- ¿Esos vampiros son los que solo se alimentan de sangre animal?

- En efecto.

- He oído hablar de ellos son una fuerza a tener en cuenta ya que están aliados con un grupo de hombres lobo que pueden cambiar de aspecto a voluntad, en cuanto al grupo de las cazadoras solo se que hace poco una bruja consiguió desatar todo el poder de las cazadoras para que las futuras cazadoras obtuvieran su poder.

- Así es, la joven bruja uso un artefacto que tenía el poder de una cazadora para liberar el poder sobre todas las cazadoras, lo hicieron para luchar contra un mal que estaba atacando a las cazadoras futuras para acabar con la línea de cazadoras.

- Tendré que contactar más adelante con esos grupos, de momento tengo que seguir con la enseñanza a Billie.

- Estoy de acuerdo, el poder de Billie es grande y con tu ayuda llegara a límites insospechados.

- ¿Entonces que vas a hacer? - pregunto Piper a su hermana - volverás ahí arriba.

- En verdad dado que soy luz blanca ahora tengo que encargarme de mis protegidos, por lo tanto me vendría bien tener un lugar donde quedarme.

- Claro que te puedes quedar aquí, no hay ningún problema.

Era divertido ver el comportamiento de Piper, como si la responsable hubiera desaparecido ante la presencia de tener a su hermana mayor con ella. El resto del día fue tranquilo, Harry se pasó todo el tiempo paseando y hablando con Billie, los sentimientos de la joven eran fuertes pero Harry no sabía como responder ante ellos. Era guapa, interesante y al igual que él sabía lo que era el dolor de la perdida y de una vida dura y plagada de traiciones, problemas y miedos, pero por otro lado su cabeza se iba a otra parte, a cierta persona que había conocido durante su último viaje después de cortar su relación con Ginny.

Mientras estaban asomados por la ventana mirando la ciudad Harry decidió comentarle sus problemas.

- Billie, hay algo que quiero decirte.

- ¿De que se trata?

- Tú sientes algo por mí que quizás yo no pueda corresponder, hay una persona que conocí durante mis viajes a la que no he olvidado, no quiero decir que no me siento atraído por ti, eres increíble, pero no quiero hacerte daño.

- Harry, pase lo que pase, siempre seremos amigos, me has ayudado, me has enseñado y me has confesado tus miedos sobre nosotros a pesar de que podrías no haberlo hecho, si lo nuestro no funciona te deseo lo mejor, además, no sabes todas las parejas que tuvieron las hermanas hasta que han conseguido hallar el amor verdadero.

- Eso me alegra oírlo.

Cuando llego la hora de la cena toda la familia incluyendo a Billie y harry estaba reunida, cuando Víctor, el padre de las embrujadas vio a Prue se desmayo de la impresión. Costo reanimarlo y al final padre e hija se abrazaron. Fue una cena tranquila, Prue explico que todo se había preparado para que la gente pensara que había estado en protección de testigos durante los años que había estado muerta, Prue durante la cena conoció a sus sobrinos en persona, a las parejas de Phoebe y Paige. Fue una cena donde los problemas del mundo exterior no parecían existir, donde solo se quería ser feliz.

Cuando termino la cena Harry pidió a Coop para poder hablar con él. El hombre sabiendo lo que el joven estaba pensando accedió.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? a pesar de lo que me ha dicho Billie no se que hacer.

- Piensas en Evony ¿verdad?

- No puedo dejar de pensar en ello, cierto que solo fue una aventura pero es con quien deseo estar, pero las reglas de su sociedad son una gran barrera.

- Harry no voy a mentirte diciéndote que la respuesta esta a la vuelta de la esquina, deberás amar, ser amado, durante tus viajes puedes que conozcas a otras mujeres por las que sientas algo, eso esta en tu interior, solo se que si Evony es tu alma gemela tendrás que descubrirlo y luchar.

- Gracias Coop, no se que me depara el futuro pero ten por seguro que no me rendiré.

- Me tengo que ir Phoebe me esta esperando.

Harry se quedo mirando por la ventana, la imagen de una mujer de pelo negro se le venía a la mente, no podía dejar de pensar en Evony, se habían conocido en Pekín durante una visita de Harry, decir que la mujer era hermosa sería quedarse corto, pelo negro, labios rojo oscuro y un cuerpo envidiable. Sabía que era menor que ella pero no le importaba. La mujer se había sentido atraída sobre todo por los ojos verdes de Harry y por el poder que emanaba. Estaba claro que Evony sabía quien era, pero a petición de Harry decidió guardar el secreto. Durante el mes y medio que estuvieron en Pekín fue una constante de estar en la misma cama casi todos los días. Aunque su relación no solo se basaba en el sexo, paseaban, hablaban, Evony le contó sobre su sociedad y pidió a Harry saber sobre su historia para ver si había algo diferente a los libros. Cuando Harry supo quien era en verdad Evony no sabía que decir, había conocido a los suyos ligeramente y sabía que tenían prohibidas las relaciones con humanos. Pero Evony le dijo que como era mago las reglas quizás se pudieran romper.

Estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta de que habían entrado a su habitación, hasta que unas manos le taparon los ojos con sensualidad.

- ¿A que no sabes quien soy?

- Eres muy traviesa Billie - dijo Harry dándose la vuelta y mirando delante de ella a la joven desnuda.

- Lo se.

Los dos se besaron y tras desnudarse Harry dieron rienda suelta a su pasión. Si no hubiera sido porque Harry había puesto un hechizo silenciador en la habitación toda la casa se hubiera enterado de lo que había pasado esa noche.

Durante el resto del tiempo que Harry paso en San Francisco fue un ir y venir. Tuvieron que rechazar varios ataques de dementotes en varios puntos, algunos demonios aprovechándose de la situación también empezaron a atacar pero fueron completamente derrotados por Billie y Harry. El entrenamiento de Billie iba cada vez mejor, la joven dominaba su poder al cien por cien, Harry le enseñaba una gran diversidad de hechizos y pociones mientras él también aprendía sobre las pociones que usaban las hermanas y Billie. Durante ese tiempo también se extendió por la ciudad sobre el regreso de Prue, la versión que se había hecho oficial fue que estaba en protección de testigos y por eso se había fingido su muerte, incluso las otras hermanas no sabían nada por lo que la mentira fue aceptada por todos debido a la clara felicidad de las hermanas como si no supieran que su hermana estaba viva.

Prue informo tras una reunión que una gran concentración de dementotes estaba teniendo lugar en una zona a las afueras de la ciudad, lo raro es que no estaba habitado el lugar.

- Se cree que los dementotes están esperando ordenes, pero el problema es que ya hay cerca de un centenar, si atacan será un ataque muy poderoso.

- Entonces debemos detenerlos, también puede que descubramos quien esta detrás de todo esto.

- Es lo que piensan los ancianos Harry.

Durante el resto de aquel día estuvieron preparando un plan para detener a los dementotes y evitar que atacaran la ciudad, atacarían desde varios lugares y se dividirían en tres grupos. Uno de los grupos serían Harry junto a Billie, el otro Paige y Piper y la otra pareja sería Prue y Phoebe. El lado por el que no atacarían sería para expulsarlos hacia el mar. Estaban todos en posición cuando decidieron avanzar hacia los dementotes.

Harry fue el primero siendo seguido por Billie, el joven sabía que los dementotes irían hacia él dado su pasado y el de Billie.

- Esta preparada, debemos lanzar el Patronus a la vez.

- Estoy lista Harry.

La niebla delante de ellos dejo ver las figuras de los dementotes, el número era muy superior al esperado pero eso no acobardo a la joven pareja. Cogidos de la mano concentraron su poder, cuando los dementotes estuvieron a suficiente distancia ambos a la vez pronunciaron el hechizo.

- ¡Expecto Patronum!

A la vez un inmenso ciervo y un águila de luz blanca empezaron al golpear a los dementotes, el poder era tal que incluso los dementotes de otro lado se sentían afectados. Gracias a ataque por todos lados los dementotes fueron retrocediendo poco a poco, el poder unido de las embrujadas, Harry y Billie hacía retroceder por completo a las criaturas pero lamentablemente no conseguían destruirlas que era lo que sobre todo quería Harry. Cuando los dementotes parecían que estaban ya huyendo hacía el mar se dieron la vuelta por completo pero no para atacar, sino para pasar por lo que Harry reconoció como un portal. Cuando llegaron al portal los dementotes ya habían pasado casi todos, delante del portal una figura humanoide con enormes garras estaba delante de ellos, un inmenso demonio les cortaba el paso.

- Harry entretenlo mientras pensamos en un conjuro.

Harry y Billie hicieron caso a las hermanas. Atacan con todos sus hechizos para detenerlo, el demonio parecía inmune a ellos hasta que Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba protegido por un poderoso hechizo ritual, se concentro unos segundos para que su poder pudiera anular las runas que protegían al demonio.

- Atacar ahora, ya no esta protegido.

- Apartaos - las tres hermanas cogidas de la mano empezaron a pronunciar el conjuro ante la atenta mirada de Prue - ¡Poder maligno desaparece, por el tiempo y el espacio que tu esencia sea destruida!

Entonces el demonio estallo en una explosión sin dejar rastro, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el portal había cumplido su cometido y todos los dementotes habían escapado.

- Ahora esta claro que quien sea también puede controlar o esta asociado con los demonios, las runas que lo protegían eran de un nivel alto.

- Por suerte las anulaste a tiempo Harry.

- Cierto Paige, pero antes de volver a partir creo que os voy a tener que dar un curso intensivo de runas.

- Eso parece, hay que ser precavido por si nos encontramos otro problema así.

Harry mientras hablaba estaba intentando detectar la magia residual del portal, lamentablemente era algo con lo que él no se había encontrado antes por lo que debía seguir investigando para averiguar la identidad del mal.

Volvieron a la mansión Halliwell donde las parejas de las hermanas esperaban nerviosos.

- Veo que todo ha salido bien - dijo Leo - ¿se ha herido alguien?

- No ha habido casi ningún problema - dijo Piper cogiendo en brazos a su hijo menor Chris - sobre todo gracias a Harry, ahora te cuento todo.

Mientras Harry fue a darse una ducha, Billie insistió en ducharse con el joven, los dos con gran pasión entraron en la ducha y nada más empezar a caer el agua empezaron a besarse. De pronto la puerta del baño se abrió y ambos tuvieron que coger una toalla para taparse.

- Paige - dijo Billie haciendo que la bruja se diera la vuelta - puedes cerrar al salir.

- Sin problema, veo que no os gusta perder el tiempo.

Paige salió rápidamente del cuarto riéndose ante la situación en la que había pillado a los jóvenes. Harry miro a Billie y ambos empezaron a reírse ante la situación que habían tenido.

- ¿Por donde íbamos?

- Creo que estabas besándome Harry.

Harry respondió con un beso apasionado a la joven, durante media hora estuvieron en el baño dando rienda suelta a su pasión. Cuando terminaron y salieron del baño en la puerta estaba una Piper Halliwell algo enfadada.

- La próxima vez iros a vuestra habitación, hay otras personas que quieren también usar el baño.

El resto de los días que Harry paso en la mansión Halliwell fue para enseñar sobre runas y continuar con el aprendizaje de Billie. Prue le había informado que los ancianos querían que fuera a hablar con un grupo de vampiros los cuales solo se alimentaban de sangre animal. Debía reconocer que tenía curiosidad por conocerlos. También quería conocer al grupo de las cazadoras, sobre todo para conocer a la bruja que libero el místico poder, tantos viajes que quería hacer, pero tan poco tiempo debido al mal que asolaba de nuevo la tierra.

Según iba todo Harry dedujo que en un par de semanas tendría que partir. Durante el tiempo que se quedo aparte de enseñar pasaba todo el tiempo con Billie. Cuando llego el día anterior a tener que partir Harry invito a Billie a cenar en un lujoso restaurante.

- Debo decir Harry, que no me esperaba esta invitación, la cuestión es que va a pasar a partir de ahora.

- Como bien sabes mañana partiré, no se cuando estaré de regreso pero espero que aunque no estemos juntos sigamos siendo buenos amigos.

- No te preocupes Harry, puede incluso que conozcamos a otras personas, además, puede que te encuentres con Evony y por fin aclares tus sentimientos.

- Eres maravillosa.

La cena fue tranquila, cuando terminaron fueron a la mansión donde dieron rienda suelta a su pasión por última vez antes deque Harry tuviera que partir de viaje.

Cuando la mañana llego Harry tras desayunar se despidió de las hermanas que tan amablemente le había alojado en su casa, Billie le dio un último beso apasionado antes de partir. Fue entonces que Prue apareció.

- Yo te llevare a tu destino Harry.

- ¿Dónde vamos?

- A una pequeña casa de campo donde viven el actual líder de los vampiros, se llama Edward Cullen y vive allí con su esposa y su hija.

- Entonces es hora de partir.

Harry y Prue desaparecieron en una nube de luces blancas, Billie se quedo sonriendo sabiendo que pasara lo que pasara nunca olvidaría a Harry, el que fue el primer amor de su vida y que la ayudo en su peor momento. Las hermanas sonrieron al ver que por fin Billie había alcanzado la felicidad tras haber perdido tanto.

Prue y Harry aparecieron en el claro de un bosque.

- Bueno Harry cuando me necesites me llamas.

- Y si descubrís algo más avisarme.

- No te preocupes.

Prue orbito del lugar al momento dejando a Harry solo, llevaba su baúl en un bolsillo y tenia su mano al lado de donde tenía la varita por si acaso habría algún problema. Iba tranquilamente andando a través del bosque cuando sintió que una presencia se presentaba ante él. Delante suya a gran rapidez y de un salto había aparecido una joven de alrededor de unos seis años, tras ella un hombre.

- ¿Quien eres?

- Busco a Edward Cullen.

- Yo soy Edward Cullen - dijo el hombre - ¿quién eres?

- Te han debido avisar de mi llegada, soy el que han enviado desde Inglaterra para combatir los dementores.

- Acompáñame, si puedes.

Harry ando un par de pasos y vio que traspaso una barrera, estaba claro que la barrera estaba puesta para que solo él pudiera pasarla. No sabía que depararía el futuro pero esperaba poder solucionar el problema de los dementores.

**Hasta aquí otro capítulo. Debo decir que me ha costado, ha sido laborioso y la situación de mi mano lo único que ha hecho es que cuando pude volver a escribir tenía un bloqueo mental que me ha durado varios días.**

**Espero que les haya gustado la mini relación de Harry con Billie. En cuanto a la pareja de Harry no va a ser una sino dos mujeres, una de ellas es la ya mencionada Evony de este fic, la otra es una sorpresa ya que aun no se ha encontrado con ella. Si alguien quiere intentar averiguar la identidad que me envié a mensajes privados y si acierta le responderé. También a ver si averiguan de que saga, serie o historia pertenece Evony.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y todo su apoyo, espero tener el siguiente capítulo en al menos un par de semanas.**


	5. El regar de la sangre

**Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Siento haber tardado tanto pero debo reconocer que como no tenía idea de la saga crepúsculo ha sido un capítulo bastante difícil de escribir. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.**

**Capítulo 5**

**El regar de la sangre**

Harry miraba a las dos personas que caminaban delante de él con curiosidad, le era raro ver caminar a la luz del sol a la raza de los vampiros, pero estos vampiros en concreto podían y además solo se alimentaban de sangre animal según lo que tenía entendido. También tenía curiosidad con la joven, era como si la conociera, como si le recordara a alguien.

Tras un rato llegaron a una casa de campo donde Edward le invito a entrar.

- Bienvenido señor Potter, mi esposa esta deseando conocerte.

Harry creyó entonces que seguramente sería por su fama, por lo que entro con calma en la casa sin saber lo que se iba a encontrar.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Harry, quien me iba a decir que aquel mocoso era un mago y un héroe.

Harry miro a la mujer que le había hablado, delante de él se encontraba Bella Swan una antigua conocida con la que paso un par de semanas de vacaciones un par de años cuando sus tíos los dejaron con unos vecinos mientras ellos se iban de viaje.

- ¿Bella Swan?

- Ahora Bella Cullen, estoy encantada de volver a verte.

Harry noto que el aura de Bella era el de un vampiro, estaba claro que su antigua amiga había sido convertida y algo le decía que la pequeña que estaba sentada a su lado tenía algo que ver.

- Harry esta es mi hija Renesmee Carlie Cullen y mi marido Edward Cullen.

- Encantados de conocerlos.

- Lo mismo digo señor Potter, debe saber que he preparado una reunión con toda mi familia y con los cabezas de familia de las tribus de hombres lobos que somos aliados.

- ¿Cuándo será la reunión?

- En varias horas, será aquí en nuestra casa.

- Si me permite me gustaría mejorar la seguridad del lugar, no queremos dejar nada al azar.

- No hay problema señor Potter.

- Por favor llámame Harry.

- Sin problema Harry, tú puedes llamarme Edward.

El hombre entonces salio de la sala y se dirigió al bosque rápidamente.

- Sígueme Harry te mostrare tu habitación.

Harry siguió a Bella la cual le condujo a una habitación en la primera planta de la casa, era un habitación pequeña pero parecía muy confortable.

- Ponte cómodo Harry.

- Nunca me hubiera imaginado que te encontraría aquí Bella, siempre fuiste muy amable conmigo, los días que pasamos juntos eran un alivio con tener que convivir con los Dursley.

- Lo mismo puedo decir, quien me iba a decir que el pequeño Harry iba a ser un gran mago y el salvador del mundo mágico.

- ¿Supongo que has leído los libros?

- Al principio me sorprendió que alguien a quien conocía no solo fuera un mago sino un héroe, pero debo reconocer que ha sido divertido leer las aventuras de alguien a quien creías conocer.

- ¿Puedo saber que paso? como te has convertido en vampiro.

- Es una historia muy larga, llena de penurias y traiciones, no tanto como tu historia pero algo así.

Con calma Bella le contó a Harry como conoció al que hoy era su marido Edward Cullen. Sus problemas con el clan Vulturi, los hombres lobo y como tras enterarse que estaba embarazada estuvo a punto de morir y fue convertida.

- Estuviste dispuesta a morir por tu hija, eso es lo que una madre debe hacer sino no se llamaría madre.

- Veo que tu lo entiendes, Jacob es un hombre lobo y un amigo, el culpa a Renesmee de mi transformación, incluso la llamaba Nessie para burlarse de ella.

- Me gustaría conocer al tal Jacob, habría que darle una lección.

- No creo que intente nada, teniendo en cuenta como están las cosas no sería recomendable una pelea entre nosotros, además, ahora el y mi hija son pareja.

- ¿Sabes si los Vulturi saben algo sobre lo que esta pasando?

- Llevamos tiempo sin saber de ellos, no queremos tener nada que ver con ese clan.

- Quizás deba ir a hablar con alguno de ellos, debemos averiguar si tienen información sobre lo que esta pasando.

- Eso sería muy arriesgado deberías pedir ayuda a Edward para contactarlos.

- Ten por seguro que lo haré.

Bella salió de la habitación dejando a Harry pensativo, parecía ser que los dementores no estaban atacando aquella zona con mucha fuerza lo que le hizo pensar en dos motivos, uno de los motivos era que aun no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentar a los vampiros, el otro y que más le aterraba era que sus fuerzas estaban concentradas en otra parte. Mientras sacabas sus cosas del baúl no dejaba de pensar en como podría detener la amenaza a la que se enfrentaba, estaba claro que los dementores eran comandados por alguien tras lo sucedido en San Francisco pero no tenía idea de quien podría tener tanto poder.

Cuando termino de colocar apareció en la puerta Edward.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Claro Edward ¿pasa algo?

- Bella me ha dicho que estas interesado en contactar con los Vulturi.

- Quizás ellos tengan información, son el clan más poderoso de vampiros que caminan a la luz del sol, se que es arriesgado pero tenemos que saber a que nos enfrentamos.

- Contactare para que puedas reunirte con ellos, pero no te aseguro que vayan a aceptar.

- Espero que si, tenemos que averiguar a que nos enfrentamos.

- ¿Y si da la casualidad de que los Vulturi están involucrados?

- Espero que no Edward, sería un gran problema ya que sus recursos son inmensos.

- La reunión con mi familia y los clanes de hombres lobos será en unas cinco horas.

- Pues mientras quiero descansar un rato.

Edward salió de la habitación, Harry se tumbo en la cama y se dispuso a descansar hasta la hora de la reunión. El joven no dejaba de pensar en lo que le esperaba, el hubiera querido una vida tranquila tras terminar sus viajes, pero estaba claro que eso parecía no ser posible. Ojala pudiera haber tenido una relación estable, formar una familia, ver crecer a sus hijos mientras se relacionaban con los hijos de sus amigos.

Al cabo de varias horas el joven se preparo para la reunión, bajo de la habitación hacia el exterior de la casa donde tendría la reunión. Varios asientos estaban preparados y varias personas miraron al joven según salía de la casa. Bella se acerco a Harry.

- Ven Harry quiero presentarte a varias personas.

Harry se dirigió hacia un hombre rubio que lo miraba.

- Harry te presento a Carlisle Cullen patriarca de la familia Cullen - dijo Bella y luego señalo a una mujer al lado de Carlisle - esta es su esposa Esme Cullen.

- Encantado de conocerlos señores Cullen.

- Lo mismo digo Harry.

- Y aquí el resto de la familia, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett los hermanos de Edward.

- Un gusto conocerlos a todos.

Los miembros de la familia Cullen fueron saludando a Harry uno por uno, en ese momento Harry vio que Renesmee llegaba de la mano con un joven que por sus rasgos Harry lo reconoció como un hombre lobo, detrás de él media docena de personas claramente todos hombres lobo salvo un hombre que iba en silla de ruedas.

- Bienvenidos - dijo Edward - os presento a Harry Potter.

- Así que este es el famoso Harry del que Renesmee no deja de hablar, encantado soy Jacob.

- Encantado de conocerte.

Harry sentó tranquilamente mientras todos se iban colocando en sus sitios.

- Gracias a todos por hacer el favor de reunirse conmigo.

- Espero que usted señor Potter pueda ayudar ante lo que esta sucediendo - dijo el hombre de la silla de ruedas - por cierto no me he presentado soy Billy Black.

- Encantado de conocerlo señor Black, espero que podamos encontrar algo que nos sirva para detener los ataques de los dementores.

- A nosotros no nos han atacado mucho, pero algunas zonas han sido afectadas gravemente sobre todo en amplias comunidades de humanos.

- Mis indicios indican que los dementotes están siendo dirigidos por alguien, no se sabe su identidad pero también tiene demonios a su cargo por lo que puede que intente contactar con vampiros y hombres lobos.

- Lo que quieres entonces es que de llegar a tener que luchar, pedir nuestra ayuda.

- En efecto Edward.

- Pero no sabemos el número ni a quien nos enfrentamos.

- Por ese motivo he venido a pediros ayuda para que me ayudéis a contactar con los Vulturi, sus recursos y contactos pueden ser muy útiles.

- Es muy arriesgado Harry - dijo Carlisle - pero tengo cierta amistad con Aro Vulturi, te concertare si me es posible una reunión.

- Gracias señor Cullen.

Harry entonces procedió a contar lo que ya sabía de los dementores, decir que cuando informo que las legendarias Embrujadas se habían unido a la lucha era quedarse corto, fue una larga charla ya que tendrían que ponerse de acuerdo con quien contactaría Harry pero el joven informo que hasta que no se reuniera con los Vulturi no empezarían a planear nada, pero Harry pidió que estuvieran atentos a cualquier cosa inusual.

Cuando termino la reunión Carlisle envió rápidamente un mensaje a Aro Vulturi para que se reuniera con él. Mientras Harry pasaba el tiempo hablando con Bella para recordar viejos tiempos, también hablaba mucho con Esme Cullen para conocer sobre la sociedad vampirica, debía reconocer que la mujer lo trataba como a un hijo, Harry ya había sentido esa sensación con la señora Weasley, pero en este caso era más calida. Harry le estaba contando sobre su vida.

- Has tenido una vida dura Harry.

- En efecto, pero no me he rendido, de haberlo hecho quizás no estuviera aquí.

- ¿Qué planeas cuando todo termine?

- Si estoy vivo cuando todo termine, me gustaría formar una familia, este lugar es estupendo, me imagino viviendo en un lugar como este, paseando con mi esposa por las orillas de un lago, ver como mis hijos juegan con sus amigos, disfrutar de tardes de lluvia leyendo, tantas cosas que espero que no solo sean un sueño que tarde o temprano se hagan realidad.

- Seguro que lo consigues.

- Eso espero, aun queda mucho por hacer, no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos.

Mientras seguían hablando llego Carlisle.

- Harry, Aro me ha contactado dice que se pasara por aquí en un par de días, sabe que estas aquí, sabe también de lo que quieres hablar con él.

- Esta claro que los Vulturi son un clan con muchos recursos si saben de mis intenciones.

- Aro no me ha dicho nada más, solo que quiere conocer al último heredero de los Peverell.

Harry se quedo sorprendido esa parte la conoce poca gente, sabía que los Vulturi son uno de los clanes más antiguos del mundo, pero estaba claro que algún Vulturi había tenido que tener contacto con sus antepasados para saber de su linaje.

El día de la reunión llego, decir que Harry estaba nervioso era quedarse corto, conocer al líder del clan vampirico más poderoso del mundo era para estarlo. Estaban en un pequeño claro del bosque, junto a Harry se encontraba Carlisle y nadie más ya que los términos de la reunión eran que los interlocutores solo podían ir con otra persona. Habían una mesa y varias sillas que Harry había conjurado donde poder sentarse tranquilamente.

- Tranquilízate Harry.

- Si fuera tan fácil, durante mis viajes he escuchado historias sobre el clan Vulturi.

- Espero que esas historias no le den una versión sobre nosotros - dijo una voz de hombre suave pero a la vez peligrosa mientras un par de figuras salían de entre las sombras del bosque - soy Aro Vulturi señor Potter.

- Encantado de conocerlo Lord Vulturi - Harry hizo una reverencia - bienvenido y por favor llámeme Harry.

- Carlisle viejo amigo, veo que estas bien, espero que la familia este feliz.

- Todo sin problema Aro.

- Harry, Carlisle quiero presentaros a Sophie Vulturi, antes conocida como Sophie Jean Potter.

Harry se sorprendió, conocía el nombre, había estudiado la historia de su familia para reconocer el nombre de la mujer que hacía más de quinientos años se había separado de su familia ya que la joven tenía ideas que no eran del agrado de su padre.

- Hace tiempo abandone el apellido familiar cuando los Vulturi me acogieron, pero me alegra conocer al último miembro de mi familia.

- Es un placer conocerte Sophie.

- El placer es mi Harry.

Las cuatro personas se sentaron tranquilamente, Harry tras convocar varias copas saco algo de su sangre y se la sirvió a Sophie y Aro que agradecieron el gesto, Harry convoco sangre de animal de un ciervo anteriormente cazado para dárselo a Carlisle mientras el se servía un poco de brandy. Tras un brindis empezaron a hablar.

- Bueno Harry, se el motivo por el que quieres hablar conmigo, se trata del problema de los dementores.

- En efecto Lord Vulturi, pero debe saber que los dementores están siendo controlados por alguien que también es capaz de controlar a demonios.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- He pasado cierto tiempo con las embrujadas, cuando estábamos intentando expulsar a una gran cantidad de dementores había un demonio protegiendo un portal por el que estaban huyeron los dementores, el demonio estaba protegido por un hechizo ritual muy poderoso, que no creo que un demonio normal tenga acceso.

- Debo decirte que algunas de nuestras comunidades han tenido ciertos problemas, el aquelarre egipcio ha sido el que más problemas ha tenido ya que por su zona se han atacado varios puntos.

Harry escuchaba las palabras pero de pronto una luz de alarma se encendió en él.

- Por casualidad el aquelarre egipcio no tendrá una de sus residencias entre las grandes pirámides.

- ¿Y si fuera así?

- Que el origen de los dementores esta en esa zona, en uno de mis viajes encontré junto a los duendes una cámara secreta muy protegida donde encontré un estudio que relataba el origen de los dementores en el antiguo egipcio.

- Eso quiere decir que puede que haya otro lugar aun oculto cerca del aquelarre.

- Pienso lo mismo Lord Vulturi.

- Contactare con el aquelarre para que te permitan la entrada a sus tierras.

- Gracias Lord Vulturi.

- Pues ya solo queda firmar un tratado para demostrar nuestra alianza.

Aro Vulturi saco un pergamino que entrego a Harry, lo único que pedía era que para que los Vulturi ayudaran era que Sophie pudiera volver a usar el apellido Potter.

- No habrá ningún problema, mandare un mensaje a Gringotts para que Sophie pueda volver a pertenecer a la familia Potter, tendrás una cuenta abierta con cincuenta mil galeones.

- El dinero no es problema señor Potter - dijo Sophie - solo quiero recuperar el apellido que mi padre me quito cuando me expulso de la familia Potter.

- Entiendo, pero quiero darte algo a cambio, debo decirte que tu investigación que estaba guardada en la bóveda principal de la familia Potter me ha sido muy útil en mis viajes sobre todo la investigación sobre las diferentes razas que habitan nuestro mundo.

- Me alegra oír eso.

- Por eso me gustaría darte una compensación si me permitieras seguir conservando tu trabajo.

- Lo único que te pido es que me permitas recuperar mi investigación, tú la puedes seguir pero quiero que vayas informándome de tus avances.

- No habrá ningún problema.

Harry con rapidez firmo el pergamino dejando sellado el acuerdo. Aro le indico que en cuanto hablara con el aquelarre le avisaría.

- Si no le importa me gustaría que Sophie se quedara, me gustaría que me contara cosas de la familia Potter.

- No habrá problema con eso - dijo Aro - bueno señor Potter, ha sido un placer conocerle.

- El honor ha sido mío, gracias por su ayuda.

Aro se alejo del lugar tranquilamente, mientras Harry, Carlisle y Sophie regresaban tranquilamente. Cuando Carlisle se fue a su casa quedaron a solas Sophie y Harry.

- ¿Qué quieres saber Harry?

- Me gustaría saber sobre todo como te sentiste, ser rechazada por tu familia debió ser algo horrible.

- Al principio me sentía fatal, yo quería a mi familia, pero me gustaba la libertad de poder viajar a conocer criaturas pero mi padre solo quería que me casara para mejorar nuestra posición, cuando me negué me expulso de la familia.

- Con el tiempo fuiste olvidada salvo por tu hermano mayor el cual conservo tu investigación tengo entendido.

- En efecto, se que cuando murió mi padre intento encontrarme para reintegrarme a la familia pero yo ya había sido convertida, no me entere hasta tiempo después que me había estado buscando.

- Es una lastima no poder haberte despedido de un ser querido.

Harry presento a Sophie al resto de la familia Cullen, saber que había un Potter que se había unido a la familia Vulturi había sido sorprendente. Durante los días siguientes Harry se pasaba el tiempo tranquilamente paseando ya fuera con Sophie, Bella o Esme. También de vez en cuando se unía Edward el cual le pidió a Harry que le atacara con hechizos por si el enemigo atacaba de igual forma para estar preparados. Tras la idea de Edward tanto vampiros como hombres lobo quisieron hacer lo mismo, por suerte Sophie decidió ayudar a Harry ya que a pesar de su poder eran un gran número de personas, Harry sabía perfectamente que con la varita de Sauco lo hubiera conseguido pero aun no quería revelar la existencia de esa varita.

Cuando llego el permiso para entrar en los dominios del aquelarre egipcio se le indico a Harry que tendría que ir acompañado de un miembro del clan Vulturi, claramente esa persona sería Sophie. Harry también contacto con Bill Weasley ya que su experiencia en Gringotts le sería muy útil.

Las tierras del aquelarre eran inmensas, un par de pirámides se alzaban orgullosas donde se ubicaba la mayor parte del clan. Bill apareció al momento al lado de Harry y Sophie.

- Harry, no me esperaba tu llamada, debe ser importante.

- Me alegra verte Bill ¿cómo va la familia?

- Muy bien.

- Mira Bill quiero presentarte a Sophie Vulturi Potter.

El mayor de los Weasley se sorprendió, no sabía que Harry tenía más familia pero encima era parte del clan vampirico más poderoso del mundo.

- Nos conocimos hace poco, fue expulsada de la familia Potter hace unos quinientos años pero la he vuelto a incorporar.

- Encantado de conocerte Sophie.

- Lo mismo digo.

- Bien Harry ¿para que me has llamado?

- Creo que estas al tanto de lo que encontramos los duendes sobre la creación de los dementores.

- Si.

- Cerca de aquí creemos que debe haber otra cripta parecida, los dementores han atacado las zonas cercanas con lo que creemos la intención de que nadie intervenga.

- Pero eso quiere decir que en verdad los dementores están siendo controlados.

- En efecto Bill, no sabemos aun quien esta detrás, pero sabemos que incluso tiene bajo su control demonios, lo se ya que tuve que enfrentarme a uno junto a las embrujadas.

Bill se sorprendió ante que Harry conociera a las hermanas Halliwell, pero también pensó que siendo Harry lo imposible siempre era posible.

Estuvieron un tiempo rastreando la zona, al cabo de media hora Bill descubrió lo que parecía una tumba enterrada que irradiaba una gran magia oscura, pero que a la vez estaba muy protegida por encantamientos y runas.

- Harry, Sophie, venir a ver esto.

- ¿Has encontrado algo Bill?

- Eso parece Harry, fíjate.

Harry observo y examino con cautela lo que Bill había encontrado, la magia que había en ese lugar estaba claramente relacionada con la otra cámara que había encontrado junto a los duendes tiempo atrás.

- La magia es casi igual que la otra cámara, esta claro que esto es lo que los dementores están buscando.

Harry y Bill se pusieron a trabajar para intentar deshacer las protecciones, Harry tenía que reconocer que las protecciones eran mucho más poderosas que las que se encontró la vez pasada.

- Estas protecciones son muy poderosas - dijo Bill agotado - pero casi hemos terminado.

- La última protección esta a punto de caer - dijo Harry no tan agotado como Bill pero sorprendido de haber tenido que usar tanto poder - ahora ya podemos entrar.

Entraron con cautela, Harry iba delante junto a Sophie, el joven revisaba según iba caminando en busca de más protecciones para irlas desactivando, mientras Sophie usando sus sentidos de vampiro revisaba si había trampas que no eran mágicas. Ciertamente encontraron varias trampas de origen muggle que de no haber sido por Sophie nunca las hubieran detectado.

Cada vez se iban adentrando más en la tierra, por suerte en las paredes había antorchas que habían permitido que no tuvieran que usar sus varitas para iluminar y poder así atacar o defenderse lo que hubiera sido necesario.

Llegaron a una gran sala donde encendieron todas las antorchas para ver que se iban a encontrar, era fascinante a ojos de todos, una sala varias veces mayor que el gran salón de Hogwarts se extendía ante sus ojos, las paredes estaban decoradas con murales de gran belleza que mostraban antiguas batallas, una mesa circular de gran tamaño ya envejecida por el paso del tiempo se encontraba en la zona central.

- ¿Donde estamos?

- No lo se Bill, pero este lugar es impresionante.

Tras decir eso Harry se adelanto, al final de la sala una gran puerta se alzaba, la puerta estaba hecha de un material que parecía plata pero claramente era diferente.

- ¿Bill reconoces el material? ¿O tu Sophie?

- No se que es.

- Yo tampoco lo se Harry, en quinientos años nunca he visto nada igual.

Según se iban acercando los detalles de la puerta se veían más claramente, Harry se sorprendió, al igual que en la anterior cámara la gran puerta estaba decorada con grandes serpientes de ojos vivos.

- Alejaos un poco, voy a abrir la puerta.

Harry miro a las serpientes, con un siseo poderoso ordeno que se abriera la puerta. En cuanto Harry hablo parsel la puerta se comenzó a abrir, las serpientes que decoraban la puerta se empezaron a enroscar para que la cerradura se abriera.

- ¿Creí que ya no hablabas parsel? - pregunto Bill sorprendido.

- El horrocrux de mi cicatriz estuvo tanto tiempo que conserve algunas habilidades de Tom, la lengua parsel es una de ellas.

Cuando la puerta termino de abrirse una figura humanoide pero de gran tamaño surgió por la puerta. Una armadura de un metal oscuro, con una gran espada en su mano y un escudo en la otra se acerco a ellos.

- Debe ser la defensa final de la zona.

- Bill, tu y yo lo atacamos desde lejos para que se acerque a nosotros - Harry miro a Sophie - ataca por la espalda rápidamente, con la velocidad que posees te será fácil, pero tener cuidado los dos.

Empezaron rápidamente a atacar a la armadura, los hechizos de Harry eran los que mas daño causaban por lo que la armadura se centro en el joven, el problema era que la armadura se iba regenerando lentamente y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no conseguían hacerla caer, en ese momento Harry decidió hacer lo único que se le ocurrió. Con calma guardo su varita y rápidamente saco otra, una varita con la que solo había estado practicando, la varita que se dice ser la más poderosa del mundo, la varita de sauco.

Solo bastaron un par de hechizos para que la armadura cayera al suelo derrumbándose en partes, Harry observo que varias poderosas runas habían dentro de la armadura lo que seguramente le permitía andar y regenerarse. Deshizo las runas para evitar mayores problemas.

- Entonces los rumores son ciertos - hablo Sophie - el último Potter tiene las tres reliquias.

- ¿Cómo sabes que poseo las tres reliquias?

- Estoy segura de que tienes la capa, ya que ha pasado de generación en generación en nuestra familia, el anillo de tu mano es el del segundo hermano y la varita que has sacado coincide con las descripciones que poseo de la varita de sauco.

- Espero que no divulgues la información, bastante tengo con intentar permanecer en el anonimato para que la comunidad mágica sepa que soy el maestro de la muerte.

Bill estaba sorprendido ante la conversación, sabía que se estaban refiriendo a las tres reliquias de la muerte de la familia Peverell, pero no sabía que Harry tenía las tres en su poder. El mayor de los Weasley se dirigió a Harry.

- Creí que solo conservabas la capa.

- El profesor Dumbledore me aconsejo cuando empecé mi viaje que me llevara las tres reliquias, menos mal que seguí su consejo.

Tras terminar de hablar entraron en la siguiente sala de donde había salido la armadura, el lugar era una zona relativamente pequeña comparada con la sala anterior, varias estanterías conservaban varios pergaminos y papiros bajo varios hechizos de conservación, un gran cofre lleno de oro, joyas y obras antiguas era lo otro que destacaba de la habitación. Con calma Harry se puso a investigar los pergaminos y papiros, en ellos se hablaba sobre pociones antiguas y poderosas, varios encantamientos y hechizos, pero sobre todo lo que más llamo la atención de Harry fue un extraño pergamino en el cual se hablaba sobre antiguas razas donde enanos, elfos y orcos eran mencionados. Harry se sorprendió sabía que esas razas habían existido por su conocimiento de la sociedad Fae, pero le extrañaba que alguien fuera de esa sociedad supiera algo así. Decidió que ese pergamino lo ocultaría para cuando se encontrara de nuevo con miembros de la sociedad Fae.

- Deberíamos hablar con los duendes y con el aquelarre egipcio, entre ellos decidirán que hacer con este lugar.

- Me parece correcto Harry, mientras los duendes obtengan beneficios no habrá ningún problema.

Prepararon una reunión entre uno de los lideres del aquelarre y varios duendes asentados en Egipto, tras una reunión de más de una hora determinaron que los duendes y los vampiros recibirían cada uno un treinta y cinco por ciento de los beneficios mientras el otro treinta por ciento restante se repartiría entre Harry, Bill y Sophie. Harry también pidió quedarse con los papiros y pergaminos para estudiarlos algo que fue aceptado sin problemas.

Cuando la reunión termino solo quedaron Bill, Sophie y Harry.

- Si averiguo algo ya os contactare - dijo Harry a Sophie.

- Lo mismo digo, debo decir que Aro estará muy contento de los beneficios obtenidos.

Sophie se desapareció de allí rápidamente.

- Bueno Bill, da recuerdos a todos, pero te pediría que mantuvieras en secreto mis aventuras salvo con Ron y Hermione claro, no quiero pensar que diría tu madre si supiera a que me estoy dedicando.

- A mi tampoco me gustaría ver su reacción, cuídate Harry.

El joven desapareció de allí dejando a Harry mirando las grandes pirámides, el joven decidió que iba siendo hora de volver donde los Cullen, ya que sabía que tanto Bella como Esme estarían preocupadas por él.

Cuando apareció en la propiedad de los Cullen quien primero se fijo en el fue la señora Cullen, que rápidamente se acerco a él y lo abrazo.

- ¿Estas bien Harry?

- Estoy bien señora Cullen, un poco cansado pero estoy bien.

- Espero que hayas encontrado algo para poder solucionar el problema de esas criaturas.

- Voy a descansar y luego estudiare lo que he encontrado.

Tras llegar a su habitación Harry se tumbo en la cama, en verdad no estaba muy cansado pero necesitaba relajarse, la misión debía reconocer que le había dado más quebraderos de cabeza de lo que se esperaba. En primer lugar encontrar en una cámara información sobre las razas de la era antigua había sido una sorpresa, estaba claro que las grandes puertas solo podían ser de mithril el legendario metal, luego estaba que por primera vez desde que comenzó su viaje había tenido que usar la varita de sauco, estaba claro que se enfrentaba a grandes fuerzas y tenía dudas sobre si podría lograrlo si tenía que estar usando la poderosa varita, estaba claro que debía aumentar sus habilidades y al igual que el estaba enseñando a enfrentarse de la magia necesitaría a alguien que le enseñara a luchar con armas y cuerpo a cuerpo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y la joven Renesmee entro por la puerta.

- Harry, mi madre quiere que bajes.

Harry se puso en pie y bajo acompañado de Renesmee, en la sala estaba Bella sentada tranquilamente viendo la televisión.

- Harry deberías ver las noticias, creo que tiene que ver con esas criaturas.

Harry vio que estaban informando sobre que una gran niebla se había levantado en los restos de una ciudad llamada Sunnydale, por lo visto nadie sabía que pasaba salvo que se habían encontrado a varias personas con la mirada perdida que no respondían. Harry enseguida comprendió que aquellas personas habían sido atacadas por dementores y habían perdido el alma, pero el problema era la zona, había oído hablar de la ciudad de Sunnydale, el lugar donde se encontraba lo que se llamaba la boca del infierno y donde la cazadora, una mujer de gran poder preparada para combatir a los demonios y vampiros y que había estado en la ciudad varios años había librado una gran batalla dando como resultado la destrucción de la ciudad. Pero acaso quedaban restos de la boca del infierno, eso intranquilizo a Harry, fuera quien fuera quien controlara a los dementores estaba claro que buscaba algo en concreto. Tendría que contactar con la cazadora y su grupo. Se dirigió a Carlisle que estaba en la zona exterior paseando con Esme.

- Carlisle ¿podemos hablar?

- Claro Harry ¿pasa algo?

- ¿Tu sabes quien es la cazadora?

- He oído hablar de ella, una mujer con la fuerza y velocidad de los vampiros y los demonios que lucha contra ellos.

- ¿Sabes de alguna manera en la que podría contactar con ella?

- Conozco a ciertas personas que te podrían ayudar, ¿ha pasado algo? no es normal que de repente quieras contactar con la cazadora.

Harry le contó sobre las noticias de la televisión, cuando termino la mirada preocupada de Carlisle entendió que Harry buscaba más alianzas.

- Intentare buscar información, lo último que se es que en la batalla donde fue destruida Sunnydale, una bruja realizo un poderoso hechizo para que el poder de las cazadora despertara en lo que se llama cazadoras potenciales.

- Una bruja de tal poder también puede ser útil.

- En cuanto sepa algo te informare.

- Pues yo voy a estudiar sobre lo que encontré en Egipto, haber si nos da alguna pista.

Harry rápidamente en cuanto subió a la habitación se puso a estudiar los pergaminos, no había ninguna pista sobre los dementores pero los hechizos y pociones eran verdaderamente interesantes. Gracias a su baúl pudo practicar y aprender los hechizos, las pociones solo pudo recrear algunas ya que algunos ingredientes no los tenía de lo antiguos y raros que eran.

Durante una semana lo único que Harry hacia era practicar los nuevos hechizos y mejorar su forma física, también Edward le enseño a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo provocando que el joven siempre terminara con varios dolores por todo el cuerpo. Al cabo de una semana recibió un mensaje de que Aro Vulturi quería volver a reunirse con él, también se unirían a la reunión Carlisle en representación de los Cullen y el resto de aquelarres vampiricos estarían representados por cada uno de sus líderes. Harry se sorprendido pero debía ser algo muy importante si Lord Vulturi pedía una reunión de todos los clanes. Cuando llego el día de la reunión Harry junto con Carlisle fueron a un palacio en Francia propiedad de la familia Vultiri. Nada más llegar Harry fue presentado al resto de los líderes vampiricos, el joven se fijo que en una esquina evitando que le diera el sol se encontraba una figura alta y musculosa. Aro se levanto de la mesa y pidió a todos que se sentaran.

- Gracias a todos por estar hoy aquí, el asunto que nos ha reunido es de gran importancia y tiene que ver con el trabajo que esta realizando el joven Potter, como bien sabéis las criaturas llamadas dementores están atacando diversas zonas del mundo teniendo el problema que algunas poblaciones humanas donde nosotros nos alimentamos también han sido atacadas.

Aro hablaba con tal presencia y poder que todo el mundo lo escuchaba atentamente.

- Hace una semana y media Carlisle contacto conmigo para ver si podía reunir al joven Potter con la legendaria cazadora, bien esta persona te ayudara a contactar con ella.

Harry vio que la figura que evitaba el sol se acerco a la mesa dejando ver a un hombre que por sus rasgos Harry sabía que era un vampiro pero de los que no podían caminar bajo la luz del sol.

- Señores quiero presentarles a Ángel, el vampiro con alma, antes conocido como Ángelus.

La reacción fue de sorpresa, delante de todo el mundo estaba el legendario Ángelus, el vampiro que había atemorizado a gran parte de Europa. Harry sabía que Ángelus venía a ser entre los vampiros lo que Voldemort entre los magos. Pero había oído que ahora luchaba en el lado del bien y que incluso había ayudado a la cazadora.

- Un honor conocerlos, sobre todo conocer al joven Potter, no eres el primero de tu familia al que me encuentro.

- Un placer conocerlo.

- Buffy, la cazadora original ha sido informada de que quieres reunirte con ella, también vengo a informar sobre el asunto de los vampiros de mi especie.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? - pregunto uno de los lideres.

- Sea lo que sea el mal que esta atacando también ha reunido varias colonias de vampiros, la cazadora y sus compañeras han atacado varios nidos pero no han obtenido respuesta sobre quien es el nuevo mal.

- ¿Y de lo pasado en Sunnydale?

- Ese es el problema mayor, no es la única boca del infierno que ha sido afectada por dementores, en el transcurso de dos meses han sido visto dementores en otras cuatro zonas infernales.

- Eso es un problema deben estar buscando algo en concreto.

- Las zonas atacadas por dementores han liberado una gran cantidad de criaturas oscuras, por suerte gracias a que ahora ya no hay una sola cazadora han podido ser detenidas, pero hemos tenido algunas perdidas y no sabemos si podremos seguir conteniendo tantos ataques.

- No te preocupes Ángelus - dijo Aro - tendréis toda la ayuda que necesitéis de parte de los clanes.

- Por mi parte también os ayudare - dijo Harry - debo encargarme de ciertos asuntos pero para dentro de dos semanas me reuniré con vosotros.

- Espero que tu ayuda sirva para detener los ataques, estamos algo desesperados, los demonios y vampiros están muy activos.

De pronto la puerta de la sala se abrió por la que entro un vampiro rápidamente, se dirigió a Aro al cual susurro varias palabras al oído. El líder de los vampiros se levanto con furia en los ojos.

- Tenemos problemas, por lo visto una gran cantidad de vampiros vienen hacia aquí, lo raro es que están andando bajo el sol y son de la raza que les afecta el sol.

- Deben estar siendo protegidos por algún hechizo - intervino Harry - pero necesitare tiempo para poder anular el hechizo.

- ¿Cuánto necesitas?

- No lo sé Lord Vultiru.

Harry salió rápidamente a ver la situación, el número de atacantes era cercano al centenar e iban tranquilamente andando bajo la luz de sol como si nada. Sacando su varita el joven convoco un gran muro de fuego delante de él para que los vampiros tuvieran más dificultad para pasar.

- Sophie, necesito que mantengas el encantamiento de fuego mientras me centro para romper el hechizo que los protege, los vampiros que pasen no serán un problema para los demás, pero por número nos superan por mucho y no hay que dejar que pasen todos.

Los vampiros siguiendo la indicación de Aro hicieron caso a Harry, el joven antes lanzo un hechizo a Ángel para que pudiera luchar bajo el sol.

La batalla comenzó, debido al gran muro los vampiros tenían que saltar a gran altura haciéndoles fáciles objetivos de sus congéneres. Mientras Harry se concentraba para descubrir como romper el hechizo que los protegía, era poderoso sin duda pero podía quitarlo, el problema era el número de vampiros.

Según pasaba la batalla los vampiros atacaban la fortaleza Vulturi con más fuerza, el muro de fuego se debilitaba poco a poco haciendo que los vampiros entraran en más número. Un grupo de cinco atacaron a Aro pero antes de que llegaran una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre ellos, por un flanco un grupo de cinco chicas con ballestas ataco aquellos vampiros que bajo la luz del sol no se iluminaban, a la cabeza una mujer rubia con un especie de guadaña atacaba con fuerza poniéndose al lado de Ángel.

Ese fue el tiempo suficiente para Harry, en ese momento identifico a todos sus objetivos, la luz cubrió el cuerpo del joven y se dirigieron varias saetas de luz hacia los atacantes. En el momento que la saeta tocaba a un vampiro este perdía la protección cayendo incinerado por completo. Al cabo de unos segundos un ejército de medio centenar de vampiros había sido carbonizado. Harry se fijo en la mujer rubia que se dirigía hacia él.

- Tú debes ser el famoso Harry Potter, soy Buffy.

Harry entonces comprendió que estaba delante de la legendaria caza-vampiros.

- Encantado conocerte Buffy, gracias por tu ayuda.

Aro entonces se acerco al grupo.

- Gracias por tu ayuda cazadora, te debo la vida.

- Es lo que tenía que hacer, está claro que luchamos contra un mal común y debemos estar unidos sin tener en cuenta a que nos dedicamos cada uno.

- Lo que está claro es que este ataque ha demostrado que quien se encuentre detrás de estos actos es persistente y usara cualquier método para sus propósitos - dijo Harry con voz seria - deberé investigar las zonas donde los dementores han estado.

- Pues si quieres te puedo acompañar a Sunnydale, es donde más dementores se han localizado.

- Gracias Buffy, estaré listo en un par de semanas, cuando tenga todo listo contactare contigo.

Buffy le dio su número de teléfono móvil a Harry, tras eso Aro se dirigió a Harry.

- Joven Potter ¿podemos hablar en privado?

- Claro Lord Vulturi.

Harry y Aro se apartaron totalmente para no ser oídos, Aro entonces saco de su túnica un colgante que entrego a Harry.

- Este colgante es muy raro y poca gente lo ha visto antes, pero quien lo vea y lo reconozca sabrá que eres aliado de los Vulturi espero que te sea de ayuda.

- Es un honor para mí Lord Vulturi.

- Espero que tu investigación sirva de mucho y nos ayude a solucionar los problemas que están sucediendo.

- En cuanto sepa algo le avisare - Harry saco un pequeño espejo - con este espejo estaremos en contacto, usted diga mi nombre delante del espejo y se conectara con el otro espejo, también voy a entregar uno a los Cullen.

- Un método de comunicación muy útil, supongo que al contrario que la tecnología moderna servirá en todas partes.

- A no ser que haya una gran perturbación o barrera mágica no debería haber ningún problema.

Harry entonces se inclino haciendo una reverencia, fue hacia donde estaba Carlisle y ambos desaparecieron del lugar de vuelta a la casa de los Cullen.

Cuando llegaron Harry subió a su habitación mientras Carlisle informaba a la familia, durante las dos semanas que Harry paso allí apenas estudio, se centro sobre todo en estar con Bella y Esme, con Bella para que su antigua amistad siguiera viva aunque Bella le hizo prometer a Harry que no pasarían tantos años para volver a verse. Con Esme fue más difícil según llegaba el momento de marcharse, no solo para Esme sino también para Harry, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía un afecto maternal que nunca había sentido, ni si quiera con la señora Weasley, tener que dejar el lugar solo le hacia pensar como hubiera sido su vida de haber tenido a sus padres con él. Según se iba acercando el día de la marcha de Harry la familia Cullen se entristecía cada vez más ante la pronta partida del joven mago. Cuando faltaba un día se celebro una gran cena donde estaban todos los Cullen, los hombres lobo junto con Jacob, también estuvo Sophie para despedirse de Harry. Fue una velada tranquila donde todos tranquilamente hablaban, reían y disfrutaban, sabían que con lo que sucedía por todo el mundo ocasiones como esas se darían poco.

El último día de Harry tras recoger todas sus cosas y llamar a Buffy para concertar donde se reunirían, se lo paso despidiéndose de todo el mundo, cuando llego el momento de partir Harry entrego a los Cullen el espejo para poder comunicarse, tras eso y varios abrazos y besos de Esme y Bella el joven se desapareció rumbo a su siguiente objetivo.

Sunnydale, o lo que antes era la ciudad, el enorme cráter provocado tras la última batalla de la cazadora en la boca del infierno se encontraba desierto, solo tres personas estaban esperando tranquilamente. Una de ellas era Buffy la cazadora original, había un hombre mayor que miraba el terreno con gran vigilancia y como si esperase algún ataque, la última persona era una mujer de cabello pelirrojo la cual estaba bastante nerviosa.

- Cálmate Willow, me estas poniendo a mi nervioso.

- Es inútil Giles, desde que se entero que iba a conocer a Harry Potter esta así, ni siquiera Kennedy la consigue calmar.

De pronto escucharon un pequeño ruido como de una leve explosión cerca de ellos. Se fijaron y vieron que una figura se acercaba a ellos, Buffy le reconoció al momento.

- Harry, bienvenido a las ruinas de Sunnydale.

- Buffy.

- Estos son Rupert Giles, mi antiguo vigilante y mi amiga Willow Rosenberg.

- Es un placer conocerlo joven Potter, sus aventuras son leyenda.

- No es para tanto señor Giles.

- Es un honor conocerte señor Potter, estaba deseando conocerte en persona, soy Willow Rosenberg.

- Más bien soy yo quien quería conocer a la brillante bruja que libero el poder de las cazadoras, por favor llámame Harry.

Harry entonces miro el cráter que antes era la ciudad de Sunnydale, con calma se concentro para comprobar si había alguna magia en el lugar pero la única magia era la de la joven Willow. Era raro, no solo no había rastros de magia, era como si no existiera rastro de ningún tipo de energía.

- Señor Giles ¿Se sabe que han hecho los dementores aquí?

- Nadie lo sabe, cuando nosotros llegamos ya no quedaban dementores, nos enteramos por las noticias y vinimos a ver que pasaba.

- Es raro, no hay rastro de magia ni nada, aunque ya no exista al ser la boca del infierno esperaba que quedara algún residuo de energía pero no detecto nada.

- ¿Qué tienen que ver los dementores con todo esto?

- No lo se.

- Es posible que los dementores puedan absorber esa energía.

- De ser así Willow es algo que no vaticina nada bueno, solo significaría que están acumulando poder y si han estado ya en otras cuatro bocas del infierno pueden ser más peligrosos aún.

Harry miraba el cráter con una expresión que hacía tiempo que no había tenido, miedo, el miedo de que unas criaturas como los dementores fueran aun más poderosas de lo que eran. Esperaba que con la ayuda de Buffy y sus amigos pudiera poder fin a la amenaza que representaban esas malditas criaturas y averiguar el mal contra el que se estaba enfrentando el mundo.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, me ha costado escribirlo pero debo reconocer que estoy bastante satisfecho. Quiero aclarar un error que me he dado cuenta, al final del capítulo anterior describo a Renesmee como una joven de seis años, fue errata mía ya que quería decir dieciséis años.**

**El siguiente capítulo comprenderá las series de Buffy y Ángel, mas concretamente después de la quinta temporada de Ángel, en cronología sería entonces la octava de Buffy la cual solo salio en comic, pero he decidido ignorar tanto la octava temporada de Buffy y la sexta de Ángel que también salió en comic para solo centrarme en lo que salió de serie de televisión.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, espero que sigáis disfrutando de la historia.**


End file.
